


Undertale : Forgiveness and Redemption

by RHachicho



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dadster, F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Incomplete Genocide Route, M/M, NarraChara, Older Frisk, Post-Pacifist Route, Post-Sans fight Reset, Spoilers - Pacifist Route, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RHachicho/pseuds/RHachicho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Been many years since the monsters emerged from the underground. Through hard work and patient diplomacy peace has settled thought the land. Finally free to do so Frisk turns to some unfinished business.  And to mistakes long buried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Asgore

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfiction. I hope it is not terrible. I love this game and it inspired me to write for basically the first time in my whole life. So please be gentle :)
> 
> Edit : This work has been inspired by many other fan works. Some of the inspirations are subtle but others are more direct. I would love to credit the creators who inspired me but I have since lost the information on who exactly wrote what. In particular Chara's backstory is almost directly from an Undertale fan comic who's author I don't know. If anyone does please tell me and I will credit them.
> 
> Edit 2 : Sorry to all those who read my work earlier I am Dyslexic and have some trouble with pronouns and adjectives sometimes. I need to proof read better ...

It had been nearly a decade since Frisk had escaped the underground along with the rest of Monster-kind. And frankly they had been surprised with just how well things had gone. Their relationship with the Monsters had made them receptive to peace talks with the humans. And after some heated diplomacy the humans had come to realize that even trapped underground the Monsters had come within a hairs breadth of creating an entity that would have wiped out all of mankind anyway. Now though tension remains things are getting better every day. It's been a long hard struggle but it seems true peace is on the horizon. 

Except of course in Frisk's adoptive family. Toriel was no closer to forgiving Asgore than she ever was. Given the actions of others and her willingness to forgive them it seems almost an irrational hatred. Frisk had hoped that the passage of time and the love of her new husband would at least soften her edges. But if anything her barbs towards her ex had only gotten sharper. 

Frisk had initially been terrified of the king. A massive hulking monster he had towered over them in a way few other monsters had managed. Momentarily reminded of Greater Dog they chuckled to themselves. But The Greater Dog literally had no menace to it whatsoever. But Asgore's eyes had been made of steel and regret in equal measure. However as they had wandered the labyrinth of resets they had pieced together his story and their conclusions broke their heart. They had meant to do something for him before but work always got in the way. The world of politics could be a dark and sordid place. But facing darkness was nothing new for Frisk. It didn't change them then and It hasn't changed them now. But now whenever Frisk saw the king he just seemed .. empty and defeated. 

Frisk remembered their first trip through the underground. Just a scared kid they struck back at those that attacked them as a frightened animal would their aggressors. They killed and because they killed "their" voice kept getting louder. Until it was almost all they could hear in the end. Suppressing an involuntary shudder at exactly how close they came to being an abomination. Them and their silent sibling who now they know as Chara. In the end standing over the corpse of Sans the very last of their friends they finally found the determination to confront them and in the nick of time they managed to regain control and reset to before the nightmare even began. Now ... now the nightmares are only in their head .. And maybe Sans's too. They woke up once again atop Chara's grave and swore to them and everyone else that they would never kill again. 

After that Chara was sullen. Resentful of being robbed of their prize they had sassed Frisk at every turn. Sometimes spewing insults and vitriol at them just to try and keep them from sleep or ruin a nice moment. But eventually something happened. As they came closer and closer to the truth of those terrible events many years ago .. Chara .. changed. And though Frisk had their suspicions before it was only at the conclusion of their journey that they truly understood why. When the flower that had tormented you from your first steps of the underground was revealed to be their lost prince. And it was Chara, Not them who had saved Asriel's soul. For indeed how could Frisk have pulled that off. The only reason they where able to connect to and save the souls of their friends where the strong bonds they had with them. But at that point they had no bond with Asriel, Only Chara had that. No wonder he had mistaken them for their old friend. He probably felt something Frisk mused. The Boss Monsters could always tell somehow. Nothing concrete. A passing familiarity or a niggling doubt in their subconscious. But they ALWAYS knew .. deep down. It has been years however since Chara had spoken. Asriel's fate and his final words .. had hurt them tremendously and their voice had gotten quieter and quieter. Frisk wondered if they had finally accepted death. And felt sad to lose a presence that had become as familiar to them as their own heartbeat. Though they where no paragon of virtue they where certainly no longer the demon that had faced Sans in that golden corridor. 

Frisk had called out for them ... but nobody came. 

But, As ever They where filled with determination.

They had a plan. They would bring their lost siblings home .. both of them. And for that they would need all of their friends together. The monsters had built a city in the shadow of mount Ebott that served as the Capital of the New Monster Nation. And in the center was Frisk's first destination the Royal palace where a troubled king ruled over his people. They had always been allowed the run of the palace and so after asking around they had made their way to Asgore's residence. Apparently the king had taken to shutting himself away when not attending to the affairs of state. This news troubled Frisk. Even at the worst of times Asgore had always had time for whatever problems his fellow monsters had. Always able to put on a cheerful facade. Now it seems even that was becoming difficult for him. 

Their heart sank when they entered his quarters. Their suspicious seemed to be confirmed. The place was frankly .. an unholy tip. The kind you only get when a person no longer cares for themselves or anyone else. Empty packets of instant meals where everywhere and dust and filth where caked into the corners of the room. No one had been allowed in here for years and Frisk could see why. This wasn't a place where someone lived. It was where they go to suffer alone, Where no one can see them. Asgore was not home however so Frisk rolled up their sleeves and began to work. It took hours but they dusted cleaned and washed until at least a semblance of normality was restored. Then they took out a thermos of golden flower tea they had brought with them and waited. It was almost half an hour before Frisk finally heard the sound of the door opening. 

Asgore was shocked at first but after looking around he just sighed. Frisk wondered if Asgore thought the housekeepers had finally lost patience with him and decided to barge in for some Guerrilla cleaning. So they called out a smile on their face "Greetings King Fluffybuns, Would you like a cup of tea?" 

Startled Asgore turned to face frisk and an ambivalent mix of sadness, Shame and ... gratitude? passed over their face. "Howdy, Frisk .. I .. Assume I have you to thank for the state of my quarters."

"No thanks are necessary," Frisk replied. Deliberately not lingering over the subject of the earlier mess. "Please join me we have something to talk about. And it's been years since I last just sat down and had tea with you."

Asgore put on a smile that barely touched their face but turned to a shelf and began to hunt for a mug. "What could you possibly need that would be so urgent that It just couldn't wait for the next conference. Please don't tell me that something has happened between our races yet again!?" As panic began to creep into the old kings voice Frisk held up his hand. "No old man things are better than they ever where. Thanks in no small part to your efforts. I'm here to talk about you and ... you're children." At the mention of this Asgore visibly flinches. He almost seems to shrink before Frisk. Looking weaker and more frail than Frisk has ever seen him. His tone is level but noticeably forced when he responds. "What could there possibly be to say that you do not already know .. I know the other monsters told you of him .. of my son." Frisk takes a sip of tea before carefully responding. "You had two children Asgore .. well three now." Asgores reply is sudden and the table in front of you shakes as he slams his hands down on them. 

"CHARA IS NOT MY CHILD!". 

That confirms it, Frisk thought to themselves. And carefully they responded. "So .. You saw them didn't you, You saw the tapes. I imagine you just wanted to hear your child's voice again. But you saw them right? Before Alphys could spirit them away." Asgore stares at you with empty eyes for a few seconds before responding. "Yes ... I ... saw them. They betrayed my son! Used his trust! And my boy kept trusting them to his death! I swore vengeance on all humanity then and there! I wanted them gone, I wanted to erase them from existence. I thought that no monster would ever be safe as long as human eyes beheld the sky but I ..." Asgores voice trails off.

"And you didn't tell Toriel?" Frisk responds.

"How could I?" 

"But the other humans where not the same, Where they? Some killed .. but not heartlessly and some where so innocent the monsters finished them off before they even got to you. But you are a King. I understand the realities of politics now after working as an ambassador this long. You can't show weakness especially not when your people's spirits hang by a thread. You needed to give them hope. And without your plan there was none. You trapped yourself. You couldn't back out .. not after killing so you hid in your garden and hoped that no other humans would ever come. But they kept coming didn't they? If there's one common trait all humans share from the blackest blooded to the innocent alike it is curiosity. That and determination of course. So every time a human came you had to choose between the hope of your people and the life of one innocent. And for a king that is no choice at all."

Asgore doesn't respond. He just looks broken. So Frisk continues. 

"The story of your two children however did not end in your garden." 

Asgore's eyes go wide and they stay wide as Frisk begins their tale of flowers and personable skeletons, Of hero's and judges and sins forgotten by all but the sinners. Frisk tells him everything. Including Asriel and Chara's fate. Through all of this Asgore just listens wide eyed and slack jawed. And when the flower that had tormented you is revealed to be none other than his son he just cries. There aren't any sobs or sniffles. Tears just fall down his frozen face like they are trying to fill a river. A good couple of minutes after you finish your story he finally stops and opens his mouth.

"You .. killed?" Frisk simply closes his eyes and nods. 

"Why? .. Why would you tell me this Frisk? Why would you torture an old man with this knowledge. They aren't ever coming home .. and from what you say even Chara is gone for good now. And even if they did save my son in the end I still can't bring myself to forgive them. If they hadn't done anything they would be alive!"

"Asgore .. I told you didn't I that Chara hated humanity. There .. was a good reason for that. Chara was born in an isolated village that was home to a strange backwards cult. That village believed that by magically transferring all their evil thoughts into one child they would undoubtedly be pure and good." And this time it is Frisk's turn to lower their head. Somehow admitting this to a monster filled them with shame. Those who had done this had the gall to call themselves human after all. Frisk mustered their resolve and continued "And so they tormented the child, For the child must be evil incarnate right? And lo and behold there was evil inside them again and so once again they would transfer that evil to the child and this process repeated over and over. Until the child became exactly what they wanted .. evil incarnate. And they visited death apon the entire village. And even I don't think they where wrong to do so. 

Asgore isn't crying anymore he's just looking at Frisk waiting for them to continue the story. But frisk can see he is already putting the pieces together. He is not a stupid man. And so Frisk resumes their story. "After that Chara wandered lost, Beaten and wounded by the villagers they killed they climbed Mt Ebott .. and .. well you know the rest. I honestly don't think that Chara understood how to deal with your kindness. I think that yours was the first they ever received and it came far far too late. I think that Chara truly loved you. But for them happiness didn't mean living together with you it meant destroying your enemies. It's what made THEM finally happy after all. And so in trying to express that love they made the most terrible mistake."

Asgore's hand is over his mouth now. And he almost whispers. "But still .. why tell me .. nothing is coming back Frisk. No one will come home again". 

Frisk waits for a few seconds before responding. "I am not so sure. I was never able to save them because I can only reset into my own timeline. But .. I just might know someone else with a time machine. But we will need all of us together. You, Me, Toriel, Papyrus, Sans, Undyne and Alphys. Maybe even Mettaton if we can drag him off stage for more than five minutes. And another whom I met ever so briefly. I've been thinking Asgore. For a long time. How come I get to bask in everyone's love with my sins erased and you sit here alone and forgotten. And the flower that was Asriel remains soulless? That isn't just sad It's dangerous. Emptiness turned Asriel into a demon once before. In time it will do so again." This time it is Frisk who slams his fist down on the table in fury. " I will NOT abandon them to misery and death. I will not pass the buck to future generations while we wallow in peace. I am going to save them Asgore. We can do this, We can bring the children home." And I need your help so what say you King Fluffybuns! 

Asgore has been silent the whole time looking at his feet but slowly his shoulders start to shake. For a moment Frisk thinks he might have broken down but to their surprise he throws his head back and roars in pained laughter. Tears escaping his eyes. "Frisk you really are a remarkable child." He says when finished. "I don't think I could refuse you even if I wanted to. I don't know what you have planned but even if She can't ever forgive me I still .. I still want to see my boy again!" Asgore stands abruptly and opens a cupboard pulling his old trident out and brushing some of the dust off it with an old cloth. "When do we leave?" He asks Frisk. 

"Got anything planned for right now?"

Asgore just smiled and said. "Just one thing Frisk. Why did YOU climb Mt Ebott?" Frisk smiles and turns to Asgore. "I promise you I WILL tell you. But It's a heavy thing. I will do so when we are all together. I don't want to have to tell that story more than once. But I promise you I will."

"I believe you" replies Asgore as he hefts his trident onto his shoulder And their journey begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : I have NOT stopped writing this. Sorry for the long delay since the last chapter. I'm having some trouble getting this next one right :)


	2. The Monster School of Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk meets a few old friends. And learns what became of a few of them in the years they where running around making sure monsters and humans didn't try and kill each other.

It is late summer and under the light of an almost offensively orange sunset Asgore and Frisk are sitting on a station Platform waiting for their ride. "So where is our first port of call?" Asgore Idly asks Frisk.

"The Monster School, Magnificent naming as always by the way." Frisk says giving Asgore a look. For his part Asgore just grins and scratches the back of his head. "Well .. simple is best. But uh well .. I guess I just hoped there would be more time before I had to talk to Toriel and ... Sans."

"Is that going to be a problem? I .. will understand if you resent him. She was your wife, You had a child together." Asgore puts on a wry smile and responds. "No .. not for my part. I have come to accept that too much pain has passed between me and Tori .. Toriel. Pain that can not be forgotten. I am actually happy that she is not alone. But things are .. decidedly awkward. She is outright hostile to me when we speak and Sans doesn't want to get on her bad side and doesn't know if he's going to get on mine. So everyone has to tread softly around each other like they're tap dancing on a proverbial minefield. It is a dreadful business." Despite themselves Frisk can not help but let out a giggle.

"Hey!" Asgore responds. "That's not funny ... well hmm ... maybe it is .. a little. And there might be just a tiny petty part of me that enjoys seeing Sans squirm a bit. He is always so in control of himself. It's good to see that he can be shaken up too." And then he smiles. Frisk is watching his face and their heart soars. The smile is real. Not the fake ones they are used to seeing. Frisk feels happy but decides against comment. Not wanting to ruin the mans small moment of happiness. Frisk is relieved when the train pulls up to the platform and they both step inside.

It is mid afternoon the next day when they finally arrive. The feel of a warm summers day is all around. Butterflies and bees flit between flowers making their rounds to the sound of the chirping of crickets and small children. Many monsters and even, To Frisk's delighted surprise a few humans are all playing together in small to medium sized groups. Looking over them is a tall yellow monster that Frisk instantly recognizes. They first met Suzy in waterfall when they where running from Undyne. And the enthusiasm they had shown for well, Pretty much everything had made them fast friends in the years following the Monsters emergence. Though once Frisk had left home they had lost touch. Frisk waves at them as they approach. And Suzy calling out excitedly .. waved .. back?. Probably Alphys work Frisk thought to themselves.

"Yo Dude howzit hangin!" Frisk cries lapsing into their old mode of speech almost unconsciously, Grabbing the shocked Monsters new appendages trying to barrel through any surprise Suzy might have at their reunion. "What's up with these!" Frisk exclaims holding Suzy's new arms.

"Geez Frisk you startled me! Couldn't you at least have told me you where coming to visit! We could have made plans!" The young monster said managing to contrive a hurt look that really wasn't very convincing. And uh these? I had Alphys make them turns out looking after little kids is really REALLY hard without arms he he."

"Wow! You are a teacher? That's awesome!" Frisk exclaims. "Well a kindergarten teacher anyway." Suzy responds. "Somehow it just felt right Y'know. Frisk uhhh is that who I think it is?" Says Suzy as Asgore catches up with Frisk.

"Indeed young one. I remember you from that time I went to your school. I am afraid I may have gotten too into things and bored you to tears." Asgore says letting a gentle smile crease his features.

"Yes sir you did!" Suzy laughs. "But Y'know those boring lessons have a tendency to come into focus when you get older. You and Tori where the reason I ended up taking this job! And I even get to work with Undyne! She's a Gym teacher here now. Oh you know that right? So .. uh .. Thanks! Uhm .. yer Majesty."

"There is no need for such formality .. Just Asgore will do." The man gently replies. Suzy simply responds "Awesome!" Frisk felt a familiar warmth. It seems that despite maturing somewhat their friend had changed very little over the years. They never where one to stand on ceremony or let anything hold them back. And their enthusiasm always made the time Frisk spent with them fun. Transforming even mundane tasks into an adventure.

"I bet the kids positively adore you." Frisk says smiling. Suzy just scratches their nose with one of their new robotic arms and smiles blushing slightly. Then they seem to remember something. "Oh! Yeah! I mean I'm glad to see you and all. But what brings you here? It would be totally wicked if we could catch up a bit. But I doubt you dragged the king out of hibernation to come here and chew the fat!".

"We are here to find some of our old friends. Y'know Undyne, Alphys, Sans and Toriel." Suzy gives an appraising look. "Wow! that's quite a few people is there gonna be a party? Can I come? Don't tell me I can't come! I'll cry at you!"

"You are always welcome buddy." Frisk responds. "We weren't actually planning on a party but y'know what we really should all get together. We've got something big planned and .. well it's going to be a surprise OK. I promise I will tell you all about it. But first why don't we catch up it's been what nearly five years?" It's at that point where they notice that Asgore is eyeing the grounds a scowl creasing his forehead.

"What's up Asgore?" Frisk tentatively asks. "The Garden .. It's so overgrown. I remember making this garden. It's a bit sad to see it look so scruffy .. " Frisk and Suzy both look up at him a bit puzzled. The garden looks fine to them but it seems Asgore has higher standards in such matters. Suzy is the first to open their mouth. "Well uh the kids kind of keep it in OK shape but well they aren't you. I tell you what why don't you make a day of it and meet them! You can teach them about gardening and stuff. Me and Frisk can go get Undyne and Alphys and meet up with you when we are done! We can have a picnic!" Asgore is very quiet when he responds. "That .. sounds lovely .. but is it really OK?"

"Yeah! If it was good enough for me it's good enough for those little goofs." With that Suzy shows Asgore around the gardening shed. And get's another wistful look from Asgore at the state of the tools. To which they just smile and shrug. After that he is introduced to the children. Frisk doesn't miss the look on his face when they call him Mr Dreemurr. They hope he will be ok as Suzy takes their hand and leads them towards their car.

"Undyne and Alphys aren't in school today?" Frisk asks. "Nah. It's Undyne's day off and Alphys wanted her help working in the lab! "After she made me these." Suzy says wiggling their fingers. "She got all sorts of work from the humans. It seems making robot body parts is quite hard without a bit of magic to glue em to to the rest of ya. So she went into business doing that."

"Oh yeah I heard about that! I really need to thank her... more than she probably realizes knowing her." Frisk smiled warmly to themselves. The goodwill those robotic limbs fostered with the humans made their job so much easier. Let alone when she started doing sensory organs. There are countless humans out there seeing, hearing, tasting and smelling because of one of Dr Dino's Gizmos as they had affectionately come to be called. As Suzy was about to start the car Frisk realized something.

"Y'know Suzy I know I'm not one to talk but we really aught to phone ahead this time. Undyne and Alphys are you know .. Alone .. Together .. On their day off .." Suzy just looks puzzled for a spell but then realization dawns.

"Oh .. right! Yeah kissy stuff." Frisk narrows their eyes and Suzy fidgets a bit. "Look what can I say the kids rubbed off on be a bit. Anyway why don't you call em I'm sure they would love to hear from you!" Wordlessly Frisk lets a smile form and after taking Undyne's new number from Suzy punches it into their phone.

The phone rings for a while before Alphys finally picks up. "H-h-hello? Who is it?" Before they can respond however another voice cuts in. "Come BACK here sexy. Tell whoever that jerk is to call back later! Its probably just someone else needin another robo part. They can wait a few more hours! Cos I'm all set to rock your world!!

Laughing internally at how correct their instincts turned out to be Frisk tries to sound as casual as possible. "Hey Alphys it's me .. Frisk." For a moment all you are rewarded with is a sharp intake of breath and then she responds. FRISK! I .. uhm Iamgoingtopassthephonetoundyneandgodieofshameinthecornerokbyeeee! You hear her machine gun the words out like she always does when she is embarrassed then all of a sudden. You hear Undyne's voice.

"Frisk!? Where the hell have YOU been you little wuss! Haven't heard from you in YEARS! Heard ABOUT you though! Damn fine work all round! Now why are you disturbing me and Alphys sexy time? This finally makes Frisk crack and they burst out laughing. After it dies down they respond. "Be nice to Alphys OK? I'm sure she is positively mortified."

"Oh I will be reeaal nice to her!" Undyne responds as you hear a little gasp in the background. "Geez Undyne." Frisk replies. "Don't you have any shame at all?"

"Nope!" Undyne responds. "Now tell me why you're calling punk before I hang up and give Alphys a reason to blush."

Frisk feels guilty for disturbing the two lovers time together. But they came here with a purpose so they suppress their laughter and embarrassment and continue. "I .. Am here with Asgore .. Actually. Undyne I have something big planned. And I am probably going to need both of your help. Do you mind if me and Suzy come over?"

Undyne's tone is instantly different. "Wait .. ASGORE!?, You actually managed to drag him outta that damn room? I tried so MANY damn TIMES. Ya damn brat just what is your secret! I .. I'm so happy Frisk .. he .. he .. " And then Frisk hears something they don't quite believe. Undyne actually sobs.

"Undyne .. ?" You reply not sure what to make of this sudden change of pace before realizing that you spoke in exact time with Alphys. Who seems to have come out of her reverie. She doesn't speak but you imagine she is giving Undyne some silent comfort and smile to yourself. But Undyne just continues quieter than you have ever heard her. "I tried so HARD frisk. I tried to convince him to date, To take up gardening Hell even to go OUTSIDE once in a while. Anything to see just a glimmer of happiness on his face. I was an orphan and so to me Asgore and Old Gerson where the closest thing to family I ever had. He saved me frisk. I coulda been a real THUG He made me into a WARRIOR something I can be and am proud of." On hearing this Frisk had to suppress a violent uprising of sympathy. They knew how THAT kind of loneliness felt all too well.

"And seeing him die inside a day at a time just killed me Frisk. And there wasn't a damn thing I could do. First time in my whole god damn life where my Spear and my Fighting Spirit where no damn good to me whatsoever. Well ... apart from you of course. In the end I just stopped visiting. I couldn't bear to see him like that. So FRISK I repeat what the HELL did you do!?"

"I .. gave him a bit of hope. Listen I have something really big planned but on second thought I really don't want to disturb you and Alphys right now. Why don't you make your way to the school sometime this afternoon say five or sixish? Sans and Toriel will be there too if I can arrange it. Asgore and Suzy of course. There will be a picnic. I think that you will REALLY like the look on his face right now. He is teaching the kids about gardening. They called him Mr Dreemurr" There is a long pregnant pause before she responds. her voice actually sounding choked.

"Count on it Punk" She replies before she can hang up you call out to her. "Oh and Undyne ... "

"What IS it?"

"Sharpen your Spear." Frisk replies. This gets a simple "heh" from Undyne before she hangs up.

Suzy has been quiet this whole time. But once you put down the phone the young monster turns to you. "That call sounded pretty heavy. I guess we will see Undyne this afternoon right?" Frisk simply nods their head and Suzy continues. "Then we really should go check on Asgore. Those kids are meaner than they look!" Smiling Frisk and Suzy lock up the car and go back inside heading towards the classroom however Asgore is nowhere to be found. Frisk and Suzy decide to separate and look for him. A few minutes go past and there is still no sign until Frisk hears a familiar voice coming from the faculty room. It is Toriel. 'Oh dear.' Frisk thinks to them self and runs quickly towards the sounds of a blazing row unfolding.

"I can't believe you can have the gall to stand in this place Asgore! After everything you did! To stand here in front of these children like you aren't a filthy murderer. Who even let you in here? Was it Suzy? It must be they are young and still so trusting!" Asgore for his part just looks sad. Like he's taking a beating he has taken a thousand times before. And probably has.

The voice is like a thunderbolt. This .. isn't like the Toriel you know at all. And Frisk thinks to themselves that they know what this is really all about. Asgore wasn't the only monster to kill the humans that fell down Mt Ebott. All of the monsters had participated in the plan. All of them had grabbed onto that tiny sliver of hope. And Toriel had run away and secluded herself in the ruins as a result. Toriel could have lived anywhere she wanted. But had chosen to live in a stuffy ruin away not only from Asgore. But from most other monsters. Hiding away with the most timid ones. The least likely to hurt anyone. While Asgore had lost faith in humanity that day. Toriel had lost faith in the Monsters themselves. Maybe that's why she hit it off with Sans. Two Souls who had lost faith and to some extent over time regained it. Taking comfort in each others silent subconscious understanding. How easily could that turn to love?

Frisk turned the corner to see none other than the man himself, leaning on the wall outside the door with an exasperated look on his face. Looking up his eyes flashed momentarily in surprise. Before simply talking like they hadn't just met after not seeing each other in years. Frisk expected nothing less of Sans.

"Hey, Not so little anymore buddy. You really don't wanna go in there right now. It's ... Not good."

Frisk just gives Sans a serious look and says. "Trust me Sans. We have to resolve this and we can .. now. Let me in there old friend." He gives Frisk a long calculating look before responding.

"Ya pullin my fibula pumpkin?" Frisk just smiles and shakes their head.

"If it was anyone else I'd tell them to take a hike but for you kiddo I'll make an exception." He stands aside and lets Frisk enter.

Both Toriel and Asgore just stare at Frisk in silence as they walk in and then calmly and without emotion they slap Toriel in the face.

"Are you quite done?" Frisk asks. As Toriel just stands there dumbfounded with an expression somewhat reminiscent of a dead fish that despite the weight of the situation Frisk has to try very very hard not to laugh at. And then without waiting for a response Frisk hugs her .. tightly. And then whispers to her.

"I love you Mom. Very much. You are one of the kindest and most wonderful people I know but you know this need to stop don't you?" Toriel immediately starts to cry. And responds.

"Child I ... I don't understand why are you here .. why is HE here .. why did you .. what?" Gently breaking the hug Frisk places their hands on her shoulders and says. "It's about time isn't it. It's about time we all told each other the truth. Asgore, Me .. You as well. And we are going to but first PICNIC!" Frisk explains flashing their best grin.

"Pic ... nic?" Toriel replies an odd mix of sadness and confusion on her face.

"Yes Picnic" Frisk smiles. At that point Suzy barges in having only heard the last part of the conversation And starts enthusiastically greeting everyone but Frisk barely hears them. They can feel the tension draining out of the room. Never feeling more grateful for their spunky friend as the heavy atmosphere literally falls through the floor in the face of the young monsters cheerful onslaught. However as they rest against the wall so their breath can return to you the realization dawns that Sans is leaning on the wall next to you. Eyes black as coal.

"That wasn't very humerus ... buddy." His tone is all ice.

"Had to be done ... I hope." Frisk replies.

"So what have you got planned? All of us together again apart from My bro and his robo boyfriend." I suppose it could be a simple reunion but from what you just said to Tori I suspect it aint. Just tell me one thing. You aren't resetting right? Cos ... y'know I'm REALLY happy right now." The tension that had just now drained out of the room had it seemed found it's way back at least in this small corner. Sans was the only one who had experienced Frisk's 'killings' firsthand. The only one that retained solid memories of any description. After everything that had happened he still cared about Frisk a lot. But he also feared them.

"No .. that will never happen again Sans. I promised remember. However I do have a bit of shall we say ... trickery? in the works. For which I will need everyone's help. I would appreciate it if you could contact Papyrus and Mettaton too. Mettaton's agent keeps giving me the runaround."

"And what if I say no ..?" Sans responds.

Frisk just laughs at that.

"Trust me on this one ... you wont."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure what all this Fanwork day is about but since it's a special occasion I thought hmm you know what .. Let's finish up Chapter 2 Hope you like it. It's transitory chapter where Frisk catches up with a few old friends. And I lay the ground for what is to come after. The next chapter might not be for a few days as the first chapter and this one where nearly finished when I uploaded the first one. Nothing much plot related happens but I tried to put in a lot of interesting stuff coloring in a lot of the events between the end of the game and the current day. I hope you enjoy it. As a side note I should also offer fair warning. This is going to be a looong fanfic and it's going to go to really dark places before everyone gets their happy ending. Like the worst things humanity is capable of. (In the past don't worry no more wars between races ;) ) There wont be any explicit descriptions but if you feel uncomfortable reading about some really bad stuff then well ... you where warned.
> 
> Note : I went with Suzy as Monster Kid's name because apparently that is what the kid is named in the game files. I didn't think it was that great a name either but I decided adding my own when a name DOES exist would probably not be cool.


	3. The Forgotten One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Sans have a heart to heart. And the truth about Gaster is revealed.

It had been a few hours since the incident in the Faculty room. And things had gotten .. tense. Since Suzy was here everyone seemed to be minding their manners. And Frisk hoped that their intervention with Toriel would at least buy them some time to talk things through with her alone. It was Sans more than anything that concerned them right now. If there was anyone who could take a crowbar to the plan as it stood. It was him. 

"That's a hell of a thing to say kid. And if you aren't planning on resetting just what are you planning on doing?" Asked Sans. Frisk readied themselves. They knew this conversation was going to be hard. 

"Sans I am going to just come right out and say it. I know that you have a machine that at least was capable of time travel. I've never seen you actually do it. But I've seen you teleport all over the place. It was like you almost wanted me to notice. Tell me .. please .. my friend. How much do you actually know?"

"My friend ... huh? Even after all this time I'm still not totally sure that's what we are. Well here's my shocking confession. I don't actually remember anything." Frisk was startled at that but let Sans continue. "What I do have is something that can take a physical object .. saay a journal. And protect it from all outside interference. I don't remember anything .. but I know most of it. Everything you've done at least." Sans sigh's to himself but continues. "Honestly Frisk I really don't know what to make of it. These eyes have only ever seen your kindness. Probably the first few times I read it. Maybe I was determined .. hah .. to save you. Maybe I hated you. But after a while the thing just got sooo long. I spent a whole reset just translating it all into shorthand so it would fit in the machine. But in the end we all got our happiness. So I decided to forgive you. But I gotta ask kid ... why? Why did you do it? It's sorta been rattlin ma bones." Frisk gulped and responded. This was going to be difficult. 

They told Sans about everything, About the Voice in their head. About Chara. How they had been weak at first and succumbed to Chara's desire to kill. About how Chara began and about how they ended. 'This is hard.' Frisk thought to themselves. With Asgore at least there was sort of an understanding. One sinner to another. But Sans had done nothing to deserve what had happened to him. Admitting that it was Frisk's weakness that let Chara in was like trying to swallow with a stomach full of stones. Sans just listened patiently while Frisk filled him in. Only when the skeleton was sure Frisk had finished did he try to respond however they suddenly interrupted him. 

"I'm so .. so sorry Sans. It was all my fault. All that pain. Mine and yours. If only I had been stronger. If only I had realized what monsters where. But Humans hurt each other so easily and I was afraid of what I didn't know. I was ..." At that point Sans interrupts Frisk by pulling them into a tight hug. It is only at that point that Frisk realizes that they where crying. 

"Don't just ... Don't kid. We've had years Frisk why didn't you tell me about this sooner. Coulda saved us both some staring contests". Frisk quietly replied." Cos Chara was still there. I was afraid you would fight me. That you wouldn't trust me to keep them under control. And because maybe .. if you had done that. I might not have been able to. Chara got strong when I was scared. And you can be scary if you want to be. They said they where sorry but I was always afraid that the balance would tip. That Chara might go back to their old ways and I wouldn't be able to stop them this time." Frisk finishes speaking and gently breaks the hug.

"Heh .. looks like we where both just as scared of each other. But you know what it actually makes me feel a lot better to know this. What always bugged me about you is how you could be so kind one minute and so cruel the next. It hurt kid. To think that kindness like yours could just .. go sour one day. If that's all the power kindness had what did anything even mean right? Almost bothered me more than the resets. That little thought. I'm also glad you didn't turn your back on Chara. Forgiveness is a virtue but .. uh .. Forgetfulness aint." Frisk just smiles at that. 'Good old Sans always did know the right things to say.' 

"So .. Are you actually gonna get round to telling me this plan of yours?" Sans asked and only then did Frisk realize that they where no longer in the Faculty room. It seems Sans had teleported them somewhere more private. Probably when they started crying. Frisk was grateful for that. There would be enough maudlin without adding to it. 

"I wanna go back Sans, Using your time machine. I've been researching the theory of time travel from the human professors who touched the subject. I know that interfering with the past is dangerous and unpredictable. But I've been thinking. I as a human could absorb Asriel's soul at the moment of his .. his death. And spirit it away. For all intents and purposes history would proceed on as if it had shattered. Chara we know ... ends up in me anyway. I wanna go back and save them Sans, Chara and Asriel both. There isn't a point in time where I can return Chara to they're body without seriously altering history. But I've been thinking. If we use the DT extractor and Alphys know how. We can almost certainly get Chara into a robot body. We just have to give them enough hope. So that they can survive in my mind until now. And for that I think saving Asriel just might be enough. And .. honestly .. knowing how they feel I think they would be happier all round not being human anymore."

"You wanna save Chara? Even after everything they did?" Sans asks his voice level but ominous. 

"It wasn't their fault Sans they .. had something inside of them too. Something that stopped them from being anything but a demon. They don't have it anymore. The scars will always be there but .. but they can be saved and I have to Sans I HAVE to." Frisk stated meeting Sans stare. 

"Asriel did a lot of stuff too .. I .. did some bad things as well. I killed monsters Sans. I can't deny that. Even before Chara had control I killed out of cowardice. Oh I could say I was a kid that I was scared. But it doesn't take anything back. Only the resets could do that and I won't let myself forget my actions because I was lucky enough to land on a get out of jail free card. And I have to save Chara because .. because.. " 

Frisk felt their stomach churn and their chest tighten. They had never told anyone about this. Not even Asgore. Soon they would tell everyone everything. But Sans had to know why. He had to understand. Right now. 

"Because Chara is .. my Kin. They're my older sibling Sans. That's why I climbed Mt Ebott. I was so alone and so I chased the only connection I had." Silence reigns over the room for a good minute. Before Sans simply responds. "Holy shit kid that's .. quite the bitter pill to swallow. But .. but doesn't that make you wanna hate em even more. They possessed you. Made you kill. Caused you so much pain. Frisk just smiles and responds. 

"What if it was Papyrus. Could you hate him .. ever?" Sans visibly flinches at that thought and then seems to relax and respond. "Ok .. ok kid I get you wanna save em and all. But what even makes you so sure I can even help you. I gotta admit I'm not the one who made that machine. And I never got the time travel part of it to work. Not even close. Even with all of us working together I'm not sure we can actually manage this. 

"Yeah we will need help. From the guy who built the machine right .. Sans? From .. Gaster." The deep silences that had come before now seemed dwarfed as Sans asked. "How .. do you know that name." Frisk pushes down their butterflies before responding. "I met your Dad Sans. And before you tell me it's impossible hear me out. The .. the first time I came into the underground he was the royal scientist .. and Alphys his assistant. Some kind monsters .. " At this point Frisk blushes and looks straight at Sans. "Found me crying alone and brought me back to their .. Father. 

"Something tells me I'm not going to like what your about to tell me .. kid." Sans states. "But continue .. please. I don't remember anything. None of this. It's not even in my notes."

"You hadn't started writing them yet. Gaster was very kind to me. Seeming to accept even the fact that I had killed a couple of monsters out of fear their forgiveness was .. more than I could have asked for. I was puzzled and nervous cos he seemed to be speaking in a different language. And yet in my head I could understand what he was saying." Sans then interjected. "Yeah .. that's a skeleton thing .. part of our magic. No matter how bizzare the font we are born is with we can always make people understand us .. If we want them to." Frisk just smiled and replied. "Heh I always did wonder, Anyway to continue .. Gaster said there was something .. unusual about my aura. Said he wanted to run a few tests just to make sure I was ok. I think he saw Chara Sans, I think he saw Chara in me. The tests dragged on. He looked more and more stressed all the time Until finally he turned to me and said." 

DARK DARKER YET DARKER THE DARKNESS KEEPS GROWING THE SHADOWS CUTTING DEEPER PHOTON READINGS NEGATIVE THIS NEXT EXPERIMENT SEEMS VERY VERY INTERESTING ... WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK?

"I felt something lurch in me at that point. Like a beast that was content to bide it's time suddenly lashing out, Feeling the threat of those words. Of that .. discovery. Then without warning he plunged his hands into my chest. I didn't know what he was doing then but I knew he was doing something to my Soul. I didn't actually know Chara was inside me then. I was scared Sans. I noticed the walls around me had changed. Nothing but technology everywhere. We where in the true lab. At this point I am ashamed to say in my fear I ceded control to Chara for the very first time." 

"Damn .. kid .. this is .. a lot to swallow. But please keep going. Frisk simply nodded and continued. 

"They fought Sans, Gaster was unbelievably strong. But Chara was filled with determination and hate. It just shows how amazing your dad was that they where evenly matched despite Chara being a human. It was no battle of knives and magic but rather a direct confrontation of wills. However after a while Gaster .. seemed to be losing. So he made a bet he .. teleported us all into the core. We where surrounded by heat and fizzling circuits and a .. familiar machine. He tried to use it's energy to finally overpower Chara .. but .. he still failed." Frisk sobs a bit at this. It's a painful memory for them. But continues. 

"He failed .. because .. I .. reset." 

"You .. you what?" Sans replied. 

"I was drowning in fear and determined to escape. I reset Sans .. my very very first. And doing so while he was connected to me and channeling the full force of the core .. destroyed him. The new timeline was rewritten without him and his soul consigned to the void. Sans .. even if did so all my life I can still not apologize enough for my cowardice on that day. I know now that Gaster put everything he had on the line to save us both and .. I repaid him with .." At this point Sans pulls Frisk right back into the hug again. Sobbing Frisk just hurries desperate to get the words out before their emotions overwhelm them. 

"After that Chara was in control and .. and you know the rest. They killed .. gleefully. Asriel and Gaster's actions seemed like betrayal to them. They thought that the monsters where no less deserving of death than the humans. They hated everything. They even hated me. It went on and on until .. eventually I was standing atop .. your .. your .. As they hug Sans tighter he responds "You don't need to say it kid." 

"It was at that point .. that I met Gaster again. He rose up out of the floor. I could tell it was him but .. the void .. had not been kind. His face was recognizable but his body had turned into a gooey mess. He rose up out of the floor like a specter from the past. And once again plunged his hands into my chest. This time finishing what he started." 

Sans broke the hug and asked. "What did he do kid?". 

"He burned it all away. All the hate and malice that had been stored inside Chara by those sick headed people. Even after everything I had done. I finally realized. It .. It was Chara he was trying to save. He had worked it out. All of it. All of his tests. He probably Didn't know the exact story but he knew that they had been wronged Sans. Wronged in the worst possible way. And he was so determined to save them that even after what happened in the core he still.." 

"Gaster dissipated once he had finished. As if even staying in the real world had taken all his strength and at that moment I saw it .. Sans I saw Chara's true soul not the ball of hate and malice they became. And In that moment I knew them to be my sibling. The one I had come to the underground to find. I don't think I will ever be able to put into words what I felt at that moment. We don't have words to describe feelings like that. So this time not out of cowardice .. but out of resolve I .. forced a reset. And this time I was the one in control. Chara just a voice in my head. Lacking the power all that hatred gave them. At first they had trouble letting go of what they used to be. But In the end they found it in their heart to save their friend. And I think that's enough." 

"Man the only thing I even knew of my dad was from what I wrote in my old diaries. There where pages from before all the resets happened. Always wondered why he wasn't around." 

"Your dad was amazing." Frisk just replies. "He saved us all, The whole world." 

"Yeah .. yeah he did." Sans beamed proudly. Tears forming in his eyes. "But .. if he got erased why do me and pap?" Sans asked warily. 

"Exist? I'm not sure either." Frisk replied. "But .. I don't think gaster would have done what he did without making sure you two would be ok. Either he knew whatever happened to him wouldn't effect you or he took steps to prevent it. I dunno .. maybe those blasters are more than just weapons?" 

"Heh ... maybe. But Frisk how do you plan on askin for his help? If hes stuck in the void?"

"I encountered him once after he saved me in the last corridor .. In waterfall. I think hes made a place for himself .. In the void. It's just a grey room but compared to floating in the dark it's probably .. better. We have to find that room again. This time with Alphys help I think we can bring him back. His past might have been erased. But if all this has taught me anything. It's that our futures are ours to make."

"This plan of yours .. you know the risks right. We could really lose our happy ending for good this time if we mess it up?" 

"I know the risks sans. But they're worth it. We lost the best of us down there in the underground. Asriel, Gaster ... Chara. So let's go back Sans. We can't leave em alone in the dark."

After a long heavy pause Sans finally replies. "Kid thanks .. thanks for trusting me enough to tell me all this. I didn't really know my dad, Never got a chance to .. but I think I would like to. And even if I'm not quite convinced as you that everyone deserves a second chance I bet on you once before. Knowing what you did. You pulled through then. I believe you can still do the right thing. And this time I'm gonna be right there with ya." 

....

"Awwr geez don't cry again Frisk your what twenty two c'mon you gotta be tougher than this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah I really had fun writing this conversation. But it's also mind-melting. Keeping track of plot threads in time travel situations is hard.


	4. Toriel

"Awwr geez don't cry again Frisk your what twenty two c'mon you gotta be tougher than this."

"Don't hold your breath on that account" Frisk haltingly replied. "But you're right now isn't the time. Sans ... thank you.

"Yeah, yeah I got it. Now I suppose I should prob go fetch my bro and boyfriend 2.0. Without my shortcuts it could take em weeks ..."

"Thanks Sans your the best." Sans for his part just smiled and disappeared. Not even attempting to hide it from Frisk like before. It was actually quite jarring Frisk had expected there to be swirly lights or sparkles or something. But Sans was just there and then .. not. Still it seemed vaguely ... familiar. Frisk shook off that creepy feeling knowing that they still had more to do.

It took a little bit of asking around but it seems that after Sans and Frisk had disappeared from the common room things had calmed down. Asgore had gone back to teaching the kids about gardening. And Toriel had apparently gone out for a walk. Frisk knew where they would be though. The grounds had a field of golden flowers. Though they had never discussed it they knew of the significance those flowers had for her. If she was upset that's where she would go. After a short while Frisk found her. Just standing next to the flowers in silence. Frisk wordlessly walked up and stood next to her. Waiting for her to talk.

"You .. you struck me child." Toriel said weakly

"I'm sorry I had to stop what was happening in that room then and there. It was the only way."

"I don't understand how you can forgive him Frisk. They where all .. you where." Frisk heaved a sigh and began their story.

"Once apon a time I fell down a mountain but before any of this there was another child was there not?"

Toriel closed her eyes and replied "Yes."

"But that child .. was a Trojan Horse though not evil they carried something evil inside of them. and they where broken inside."

Toriel slowly turned to Frisk her eyes wide. "What .. ?"

"It wasn't their fault because they never learned how to love." Frisk begins, Taking Toriel's hand. "Then in trying to show their love their for new family they promised themselves that humanity would fall and that monsters would rule the surface. Because to them that was the only happiness they could imagine. A world without humans." Toriel's eyes are wide but they stay silent as Frisk continues.

"So .. they and their brother made a terrible and foolish plan and both of them ended up .. " Frisk trails off not wanting to put their implications into words. 

"They .. they planned ? What do you mean they PLANNED!?" At this point Toriel actually grabs Frisk's shoulders and looks them right in they eye. "Tell ... me!"

"Chara .. killed herself .. to give her soul to your son. So that they could absorb seven souls and destroy the barrier. Chara told your son that anyway. But they deceived them. They took their own body to the human village knowing what would happen. They knew that in their home village nothing but the worst of humanity resided. They figured that Asriel would fight back. That he would see that humanity was evil."

Toriel's face is aghast as she replies. "But .. my son never would .." Frisk simply nods in response.

"How .. how can you know all of this my child?" Toriel says her eyes filling with tears.Frisk closes their eyes and braces themselves before responding.

"Once apon a time a child stood on the precipice of Mt Ebott ... And took a leap of faith. Because they couldn't stand to be lonely anymore. They landed ... on their siblings grave."

"Toriel just gasps letting go of Frisk and clasping her hands to her mouth."

"Because of the connection between the two and the massive amounts of determination they both shared the living sibling absorbed the remaining essence of their kin that had been lingering within the flowers. And because of this they gained power. The Power to bend time back on itself. Though they didn't know it yet .."

Frisk continued on they explained all the events of the resets. The initial frightened run. The encounter with Gaster. Then they explained how Chara started to assert themselves. And then they got to the part where they started killing.

"You .. you what?" Toriel simply said shocked beyond belief.

"Chara and the thing inside them where in control .. buy yeah .. yeah I let them in. And only with Gaster's help in the final moment did I finally get control of myself again and reset. And well .. the story isn't over yet."

Frisk continues explaining the sad events that lead Asriel to break the barrier. And at the reveal of Flowey as her son Toriel simply breaks down and starts sobbing. Frisk continues however determined to finish the story. And only when they do does Toriel respond. She does not do so for a long time. After a few minutes Toriel calms down enough to speak.

"But child ... this still doesn't explain why you slapped me .."

"Tell me mom. And sorry for being a bit brutal about this. But how did it make you feel to know that Chara was responsible for your sons death." New tears fall down Toriel's face as they respond.

"Devastated is too small a word for this feeling. But .. but I can't hate them .. they cared for my son in the end and you said their heart .. was not their own." Frisk just smiled at themselves at that. It just seemed that Toriel was simply incapable of hating a child. No matter what they did. In a way that was a comfort.

"So Mom .. tell me .. What would you have done if you had known of Chara's deception .. but not their reasons as your sons dust was still fresh on the garden."

"I that would be .. but that's besides the .. point .." Toriel trails off finally putting two and two together. Clapping her hands to her mouth once more.

"HE KNEW!? Why? Why wouldn't he tell me? No of course he Wouldn't! The stupid oaf! He .. then .. that's why he .. oh .. Asgore."

"Now Tori .. mom here's the good part. I think .. I think we might be able to save them. I have a plan. Sans and Asgore are on board already. But we are so gonna need you for this. So what do you say Mom. Let's not have any more tears or regrets .. none of us."

Toriel visible flinches as her anger subsides in a heartbeat. She slowly turns to frisk. She looks about ready to chastise him. But as her eyes meet theirs her expression softens.

"You .. really .. are a most stubborn child .. are you not?"

Frisk just nods emphatically plastering a big grin on their face, Seems they aren't the only one who remembers their earlier standoff.

"Then .. I suppose I will have to come along and make sure you don't get into any trouble. I am in no mood for more tears after all this .. but .. but how do I ever apologize to him Frisk. To Asgore. I left him alone in that Palace. To lead our people. And then I just watched as people went and died one after another .. never ending my solitude. Never actually fighting him. I .. I'm a coward."

"So .. you do feel some guilt for that. I wonder is that why you where always so spiteful to him?"

Toriel just looks down. Frisk steps forward and takes her hand once again. "Don't call that cowardice. You where just .. too kind to fight in such a tragic battle. Besides without you. I would have been doomed. If what you did was truly an act of cowardice. Then it's an act of cowardice that may well have saved us all. And I'm ok with that. You where never anything but kind Toriel. Now come with me. We have something to do." And leads her into the school. 'It's a little odd to be the one leading this time.' Frisk remarks to themselves.

Toriel is just smiling to herself as she responds almost nonchalantly. Clearly giddily happy from Frisk's words but trying not to show it. "What .. my child what do we need to do?."

"Apologize to Asgore." Frisk simply responds.

"B.. But .. Frisk I .. I don't even know what to say after all of this."

"Then say nothing."

"I .. don't understand."

"We have a picnic ahead of us and you and me are going to go and bake butterscotch pie."

"I thought we where apologizing."

"Sometimes sorry doesn't need to be a word Mom. Sometimes sorry can be a taste of home cooking. The grass and dirt smell of gardening. You don't have to put it into words. You can show him. And I know if there's one thing that will work with Asgore. It's that."

"Well .. I had this new recipe for it I found."

"No .. no new recipe's. Even if it's better. The same butterscotch pie you made for them years ago. Trust me on this." Frisk's thoughts where light as a feather. This could not have gone better. Frisk felt the familiar presence of their hand in hers. It was just like with Sans and Papyrus when they where still little trudging around the snow still a child a friend .. in .. each .. hand. 'Hold on ..wasn't Toriel on the right?'

'Who's holding my other?' And then it's gone. The sensation of a hand holding their left disappears as if it was never there.

'Weird .. must be .. imagining things'. Thinks Frisk.

The next hour or so is filled with busy-work. Thankfully Toriel herself outfitted the school kitchen so finding the ingredients aren't a problem. after that though an almost blessed monotony descends. Emotions where high in the common room and both Toriel and Frisk where grateful for the more relaxed task of baking. They had just put the pie in the oven when Undyne came rushing into the kitchen the bull in the proverbial china shop. Gripping Frisk in a tight bear hug while Toriel remembering with mute horror the times they had cooked together. Tried her best to protect the crockery.

"Awww it's so good to see ya brat!" Undyne said squeezing tighter. "I see you're still all skin and bones!"

"Nice to see you too Undyne." Frisk squeaks out as Undyne finally lets them go. "You too Alphys." Frisk says as they notice her in the doorway. Alphys smiles back and looks to be about to reply when Toriel suddenly cuts in.

"Undyne while I am as always very happy to see you as always you will remember that you are not allowed in the kitchen!"

"But .." Undyne starts to reply before Toriel interrupts again.

"Frisk if you want to save the Pie please just take this woman somewhere else. I know we've nearly finished. But trust me she WILL find a way. Toriel says eyeing Undyne ominously.

At this point Frisk bursts out laughing. "Ok .. ok .. c'mon Undyne we got some catching up to do. Mom can handle things from here I'm sure." Frisk says giving Toriel a warm smile which she returns.

The three walk a short distance down the corridor and out into the garden in silence before Undyne finally grumbles.

"I wouldna touched anything ..."

"Maybe but Toriel having another panic attack probably would. You remember what happened before." Undyne had the decency to look ashamed but only for a moment before Alphys cut in.

"We've missed you. Frisk. Always feels a bit lonely on the couch on Anime night. B, But on the bright side we've a hell of a backlog!" Alphys exclaims smiling. I'm so busy with work these days that I never run out of things to watch."

"Yeah Dr.Dino I've heard pretty much everything about that. You did amazing!"

"Well .. uh I .. You know what Yeah! I did do amazing!" Alphys exclaims smiling from ear to ear. It's so nice to be doing something that helps people. And well every time I give them something that helps em live .. that feeling. I always feel a little saved whenever someone smiles like that."

"I'm happy for you Alphys really I am. But .. are you up for another challenge." Frisk says giving them a wolfish smile.

"This got something to do with why I gotta sharpen my spear." Undyne suddenly cuts in with her own wolfish grin which in all honesty leaves Frisk's sitting in the corner feeling embarrassed and inadequate.

"Didn't figure THAT was something you would ever ask me to do kid. Not you. So you've got plans and whatever plans you mean fighting something. What happened some idiot trying to restart the war? Cos I won't be an assassin."

"Wow Undyne did you really think I would ask you for that? Well the answer is no, No I would never. But you're right I do have plans. And It will be dangerous."

"What then?" Undyne tersely replies.

"Gonna tell the whole story tonight. With all of us together. But the short of it is we left three friends back in the underground. And were going to get them."

"Well sounds like a decent enough thing to do .. but what's that gotta do with Asgore."

"Two of those friends are his children." After saying this Frisk walks a few steps before realizing his companions have stopped in their tracks.

"You can't bring back the dead frisk ..." Alphys says quietly. Undyne however is giving Frisk a dangerous glare.

"Is that what you promised Asgore? False hope?"

"I do not believe it is false. Undyne you know right? That neither you nor I can fill the hole in his heart." Undyne grimaces at this but says nothing.

"But .. how?" Alphys cuts in.

"Mind if I save that for the Picnic. This conversation is going to turn into an avalanche of questions. And I would rather do this with everyone there."

"So you've been hiding stuff from us all this time?" The angry look hasn't gone from her eyes as Undyne carefully replies.

"Yeah .. I'm sorry. I'm hoping that once I tell you what it is you will understand."

"I don't like this Frisk. Deception, Sneaking around .. it's for enemies. And you've kept secrets for years? Your supposed to be my bestie! If it was something hard why didn't you let me help why didn't you TRUST me?"

"Because I wasn't always your friend."

"Well yeah we fought for a bit but .." Frisk suppresses a chuckle at Undyne's definition of 'fought for a bit'.

"No .. not 'You where not always my friend. I was not always your friend.' "

"Whaddya mean by that? Undyne asks tentatively narrowing her eyes."

"I will explain everything tonight .. I promise .. please Undyne." At this moment Alphys puts a hand on theirs. And speaks.

"I .. I understand Frisk. U..U..Undyne please remember I l..l..lied to you for so long. S..Sometimes you have to lie. Even to the people you care about most. A..And secrets long kept .. bear shame in admittance. It's okay .. I .. I get it Frisk. Undyne .. please my love this is going to be hard for them. Let's not put them through it more than once .. W..Whatever it is."

As the tears threaten to return once again today. Frisk replies while placing their other hand on Alphys. "You're stutters back Dr. Dino."

"I'm n..n nervous."

Undyne is just scratching the back of her head looking annoyed by the whole proceedings. Finally she throws her hands and everyone Else's in the air and shouts.

"Oh Hell! FINE! I'll wait. God knows you've earned that much. But expect me to be insufferable until you tell me! Patience may be a virtue but it aint one of mine! There will be at LEAST one noogie a day even if I have to clobber your security to do it y'hear me squirt!"

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Frisk just smiles and replies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Real life kinda got in the way. Things been mad the last few weeks so I haven't had much time to write and when I have been too tired to write well. This chapter is more heart to heart stuff. Next chapter or the one after will finally be the reveal of the plan. And the end of the first part of this story. I know it's taken a while to set things up. But I felt this much buildup will be necessary for what's to come. After the next chapter we will be about 1/3 through the story I plan to tell. Honestly think I might double the chapter size. I think they are too small as they stand.


	5. Magic Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a warm summers day. Frisk musters their courage for what is to come. And meets an old friend. Also magic pie.

Midsummer days are some of the most special. In spring life struggles to come into being. In Fall life withers and in winter life endures. But in summer life shines with almost oppressive vibrancy. In the warmth of the sun and past the scramble of spring. In the rural countryside outside the Human Capital the air was full of the chirping of birds and the humm of insects on their rounds. It was in such a place that Sans materialized. He had learned early on that appearing within Human towns suddenly tended to upset some of the less open minded locals. Especially since he was a Skeleton. Though .. he had a stupid amount of fun with that at first.Despite the acceptance of monsters there where still some who found the sight of him a bit .. morbid. Which at the same time was a problem .. and a golden opportunity for japes.

'Man .. I'm not sure I will ever get used to this.' Sans thought to himself. The sheer heart-stopping beauty of the surface. Only someone who had been forced to live underground for years like they had could understand. The Sun is something most people take for granted. But to Sans even after all these years the world had still not lost it's allure.

'Things really came up good for me .. we got our Freedom and I got a wonderful wife. You really gonna risk all this Sans .. this aint like you?' Sans mused. But as he kept moving forward he realized that yeah .. yeah he was. Somehow he could understand how Frisk felt. The news of his father had been hard. Deep down Sans had always felt it. He had known that he had lost something. But the events of the resets had robbed him of even the memory of the man. That in itself was especially cruel. Everyone who lives a long life loses their parents eventually. But you aren't supposed to forget them. He knew that the knowledge that their father was lost in the void all alone and forgotten would forever taint this happiness.

'Yeah .. this is probably how the kid feels about Asriel and Chara .. It would be so much easier if they where actually dead. The dead can't feel pain. But this .. this could not be allowed to stand.' Sans thought gathering his resolve to honor the promise he had made to Frisk.

'It will be great to see my bro again too.' Not long after they had left the underground things started to happen between those two, Papyrus and Mettaton. Sans could not figure out for the life of him how it had started. But Sans had instantly disliked it. It wasn't that he was against the idea of his brother having someone special. But Mettaton had felt like a user. Someone who would take advantage of his brothers naivete. They had fought for a long time. But in the end Mettaton's conduct had finally won Sans over. It was soo easy to look at that robot and see a vainglorious narcissist. And honestly that WAS a part of his personality. But in those early days whenever Papyrus was in trouble or when stubborn humans had tried to torment him Mettaton was always there. And though his media career was almost as important to him as his life itself he had risked it on several occasions to defend his lover. In the end Sans was forced to admit that there was a lot more to Mettaton than met the eye. And had stepped back to let things take their course. And to his credit He had made Papyrus very happy.

Show business had suited Papyrus almost as much as it had Mettaton. He was instantly likeable. And had a way of being hilariously dense in the nicest possible way. And those two had helped bring the world of humans and monsters together. Now their human fans numbered in the millions. And they where constantly traveling round the world with their little troupe. Monsters bringing joy to peoples lives and being accepted in turn.

Coming out of his reverie Sans realized he had arrived at his destination. A walled off area of grassland that was to play host to Mettaton's next concert. Sans walked up to the entrance where a stocky unshaven guy was manning the counter his eyes glued to a newspaper oblivious to Sans's approach. Sans noticed the cold coffee and the ashtray full of cigarette butts. Seems Gus was working double shifts. This was far too good of an opportunity to Miss. Sans silently approached the counter and then without a word slammed both of his hands down on them. Gus nearly jumped out of his skin.

"What .. WHAT! who? Oh ... Sans ... I might have known."

"Hey Gus mind letting me in."

"Sure .. but uhh why didn't you just port in."

"Hey you know what happened last time. Security seem to take a dim view of being bypassed."

"Ha! true well go on in then and quit bothering me." Gus abruptly exclaimed hammering the button to let Sans into the grounds.

"Later Gus keep up the good work. Oh and I wouldn't drink that when I hit the desk your ashtray  
fe .." But this statement was interrupted by a bout of retching from Gus.

"ll into it .. sorry .. too late. Didn't mean to do THAT."

"Urrgh just get going you malevolent troll!"

"Ha! .. ok ok .. stay frosty Gus." Sans said wandering off and leaving the man to his misery. Despite what had happened. Sans liked Gus. And he strongly suspected the man didn't hate him half as much as he claimed. Since despite all the shouting and the grouchiness he displayed towards him he never actually did anything to make life hard for him. And was often helpful. People could be strange like that. Sometimes they buried their nicest qualities. Like they where ashamed of it or something. It was the polar opposite of Sans.

It didn't take long before he found Mettaton and Papyrus supervising construction of the stage. Well .. Mettaton supervising. Papyrus more helping with his magic. His brother's control always impressed him. Not many people could keep their magic stable and precise enough to build scaffolding out of it. Only Toriel even approached his level of control. And even then Papyrus was significantly better. If Papyrus hurt you it was because he wanted to. And well .. Papyrus never did. His brother immediately noticed him. And ran over to greet him.

"SANS! YOU NUMBSKULL! IT'S GREAT TO SEE YOU NYEHEHE!" He said grabbing his brother in a fierce hug.

"COULDN'T WAIT FOR THE CONCERT? I DON'T BLAME YOU EVEN I THE GREAT PAPYRUS AM BLOWN AWAY BY IT'S AWESOMENESS. THIS IS DESTINED TO BE THE GREATEST ONE YET!"

"Give him some room dear. If Skeleton's could breath I'm sure he would be suffocating right now." Said Mettaton catching up. A warm smile on his face. The years had definitely softened Mettaton. It had always been his dream to perform on the surface with the people he loved. And though things had gotten pretty twisted along the way. The man seemed at peace now. Finally he had everything he wanted. His corporate narcissism and usury had faded rapidly apon leaving the underground. He had simply been too busy being a celebrity with all his friends to worry about anything else.

"OH YES .. OF COURSE!" Exclaimed Papyrus letting go of Sans who took a moment to gather himself his brothers enthusiasm always seemed to catch him off guard during their reunions.

"Hey bro .. great to see you too. And you Mettaton." Sans stated giving Mettaton a friendly nod. "Fraid I'm not here just to see the concert. I've got some big news. Can we three talk a little in private."

"Hmm .. so this concerns me as well? Mettaton said arching an eyebrow quizzically.

"Yeah .. It concerns us all. Don't really wanna talk about this out here."

"WHAT'S THIS ABOUT BROTHER?" Said Papyrus narrowing his eyes.

"Later Sweetie for now why don't you both come to my trailer." Mettaton interjected. "Fortunately being a star warrants some preferential treatment." Sans nodded his agreement and the three made their way to the 'Trailer' .. The thing was two stories high and looked like it probably needed a monster truck to pull it along. It was also colored black and neon pink with a neon sign of Papyrus and Mettaton on stage. Sans laughed to himself. The couple palpably fed of each others extravagance. Once Inside Sans didn't waste time getting down to business.

"So ... Frisk paid us a visit at the school."

"THAT'S WONDERFUL I HAVEN'T SEEN THEM IN SO LONG!"

"And they brought Asgore with them. They wanted our help. And .. I've decided to go along with it."

"FRISK NEEDS HELP? THEN WE MUST GO BROTHER! LET ME JUST PACK A FEW .." At that point Mettaton interrupted a slightly suspicious tone in his voice.

"Frisk needs our help? As much as he uses it gently he IS in a position of political power. What could he need help with? Don't get me wrong. I like Frisk but please .. explain."

"Well that's gonna be a huge story. One that Frisk will no doubt tell you themselves. But in short I want your help to save two children .. and our Dad."

"OUR ... WHAT!? BROTHER YOU TOLD ME WE DIDN'T HAVE A DAD."

"It's .. complicated .. I didn't know much about it till just now. But .. yeah bro .. we have a dad."

"W .. WOWIE! DID YOU HEAR THAT METTATON! I HAVE A DAD! ... DO I HAVE A MOM TOO?"

"Good .. question. I guess it takes two to tango. Although I know even less about her. Frisk is setting up a meeting with everyone. He plan's to tell everyone the whole story. They want us all to attend. So I came here to invite you."

Mettaton who until now had been quietly listening then spoke up. "Is this going to be .. dangerous?"

'Damn, This guy is sharp.' Sans thought to themselves before responding with a simple. "Yeah." Sans was expecting Mettaton to object. However he simply folded his arms and sighed.

"Well then I HAVE to come along don't I. I'll at least hear Frisk out. We all owe them that much. Besides it really will be nice to see the little darling again. The tours keep me so busy. Just let me go and tell Blookie and the others to hold down the fort ok dear?

"SURE! I CAN ALWAYS COUNT ON YOU!"

"Yeah .. you can!" replied Mettaton as he gave Papyrus a peck on the cheek before leaving. Earning a blush from the skeleton.

"I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE EVERYONE AGAIN! ESPECIALLY UNDYNE AND FRISK. OH! DEAR I ALMOST FORGOT! A REUNION OF THIS MAGNITUDE DEMANDS PRESENTS!"

"I .. think we can hold off on that for now." Said Sans knowing full well that those presents would probably be a bunch of MTT merch ... or Spaghetti. "Listen .. bro I need to tell you something. There are things I've hidden from you and .. well .. before the day is done you're gonna know them. I just wanted to say before that .. sorry .. for not telling you stuff. You deserved better." Papyrus turned to Sans his face full of surprise and concern. But .. as ever with him no hint of betrayal or anger. Sans could feel the relief washing over him. He tried not to show it. But those words had been hard. Sans had many people now that he treasured and considered family but once when there was no one else .. well .. there had always been Papyrus. Even Sans wasn't sure of what he would do if Papyrus hated him for this .. hah .. if he was even capable of that.

"BROTHER I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Sans sighed to himself before responding.

"Everything."

The summer sun had cooled in the early evening and Frisk was finally alone. Today has been tense already and it felt like the butterflies in their stomach had decided on an impromptu dance number. 'This was it.' Frisk thought to themselves. 'This is the day when I come clean with everyone.' Part of them wanted to run away and hide .. or throw up. Secrets long kept have a way of becoming harder to admit as time passes. There is a shame in a long kept secret. No matter how noble or understandable the intent might be. The sweat from a day traveling in the summer heat had started to feel cloying so they decided to take a quick shower before the picnic started. They where just fixing their hair in the mirror when it happened.

"Fri .."

At first Frisk thought that someone was at the door. "Just a minute." They replied. But nobody answered. Then once again .. a voice.

"Frisk .."

Every muscle in Frisk's body tensed. They knew that voice.

"CHARA!"

"And once again .. you call my name." Chara's voice coming through loud and clear this time.

"Chara where have you been! What happened .. I thought .. I though you had .. gone."

"I Wanted to be gone .. Frisk .. little Frisk .. I've always been here. But .. I decided it would be better .. if I just slept. Everything hurt .. and you needed to live your own life .. why Frisk .. why are you doing this .. Both me and him .. are dead." At this Frisk gritted their teeth gripping the sides of the sink so hard their knuckles turned white.

"Don't you dare .."

"Frisk I .."

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!" Frisk said surprised at just how loud it came out. The mixture of anger and frustration and sadness that was inside them felt like a taloned hand around their heart. Before they knew it once again they where crying.

"Dead people .. don't say .. anything. They don't hurt or suffer. Your kin to me and you expect me to just leave you there .. to suffer in a pit in the deepest corner of my mind! Well back at you Chara! Why did YOU do it. Why did you leave me to go suffer alone .. no .. don't answer that .. i know why."

Chara laughed a sad little laugh before replying. "Frisk .. you've changed. All grown up now .. I'm .. happy."

"I don't understand Chara .. why .. why don't you want to be saved."

"It's still out there Frisk. Somewhere .. I can feel it. You want to believe that the good doctor purged all the evil from my heart. But the truth is that .. thing and me we where like oil and water but .. to a certain extent .. we mixed. Part of that darkness is still in me .. and .. part of me is still inside it. I can feel it .. watching, Waiting for any opportunity. Frisk I .. I'm afraid."

Frisk felt a cold dread creep up their spine. They remembered what it had been like .. when both they and Chara had been in thrall to that ... thing. That cluster of vile thought's. But how was that possible it's just .. power .. It wasn't alive! That was like saying determination itself was al .. oh.

"Yeah .. That's right .. it took a piece of me .. just enough to be something. But .. not enough to be anything good." Chara replied sensing Frisk's thoughts.

"Then .. even more reason to face it!" Frisk said shaking off their dread, The steel returning to their eyes.

"What?"

"That thing .. exists. It wont stop existing just because we bury our heads in the sand. We need to deal with this .. now. For the sake of the future generations which might stumble across it unknowing. We nearly lost everything to it Chara .. the whole world. And I am no longer a child. I promised you once Chara. I promised you that I wouldn't kill. But now .. I'm finally beginning to see what Asriel was trying to tell me that day. Often justice is just an excuse for murder but .. sometimes .. peace is just an excuse for cowardice. If this .. thing .. wants the world than I plan to fight it. Will you help me?"

"Frisk .. please .. I don't want you to .. " Chara said almost weeping this time.

"We're siblings too Chara .. I can't leave you alone in the dark .. " Frisk could feel palpable surprise at those words. That was .. odd. Surely Chara must have sensed it too right?

"Frisk .. we .. we're not .. siblings."

A ripple of shock passed through Frisk as those words sank in. 'But then .. what was that .. that sense of connection. I was SO sure. I .."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. It was Toriel.

"Frisk dear, we're nearly ready. Sans and his brother just arrived. Are you .. ok? I heard shouting."

"S-Sure Mom .. Just a minute. Said Frisk suppressing their rising panic. Whispering under their breath they continued.

"Chara .. what do you mean by that, You felt it too right?" But nobody answered them. Biting down their confusion and frustration. Frisk hurriedly finished dressing themselves and headed out to meet everyone. As Frisk left the washroom and headed to where their friends where all waiting their heart was once again heavy. The walls of the school that had felt so warm this morning now felt claustrophobic and stale. Frisk tried desperately to steady their breathing and calm their racing heart. 'Just what .. did that mean? No .. I need to shelve this for now. Tonight's gonna be hard enough. I will need to have all my faculties together.' By the time they arrived at the common room most of their composure had returned.Adjusting their expression they took a deep breath and opened the door. And was immediately glomped by Papyrus!

"FRISK! MY YOU'VE GROWN! IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU WELL." said papyrus wrapping his bony arms around his friend with a tight squeeze. The skeleton was still a little over a foot taller than them. And their embrace could only be described as uncomfortable .. but still Frisk was grateful. Papyrus's unquestioning warmth was exactly what they needed at that moment. The tension from earlier seaming to evaporate in the face of their friends relentless enthusiasm.

"Hi Papyrus I'm .. great .. It's good to see you too. Even though I never miss an episode." Said Frisk giving the tall skeleton a big carefree smile. As their friend released the hug.

"OF COURSE YOU DON'T WHO WOULD MISS A CHANCE TO SEE THE GREAT ENTERTAINER PAPYRUS! NYHEHE."

"Oooh stealing my limelight now are we hun. We can't have that." Said Mettaton a playful look on his face.

"BAH NO ONE COULD STEAL YOUR SPOTLIGHT DEAR ONE. BUT STILL I MUST TRY FOR I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AFTER ALL!" Then Mettaton surprised them as he came up to Frisk and added a hard metallic hug to Papyrus's earlier bony number.

"It's soo good to see you sweetie. How's life on center stage."

Frisk laughs a little at that. "What are you talking about Mettaton you're the one in showbiz."

"More than one type of star in the sky hun. The worlds been looking right at both of us. Me I can never get enough of their admiring gazes but .. you look .. tired actually. Is something wrong?"

Once again the garish robot had managed to surprise them. He was .. perceptive. But Frisk had to shrug it off. There would be time for explanations later.

"Nothing some good food wouldn't fix. I'm positively starved." Frisk said, Ironically realizing that their cover story was indeed correct as their stomach growled loud enough for the whole room to hear. They blushed slightly as the room filled with warm laughter. Once it died down Asgore placed a hand on Frisk's shoulder.

"Let us be off then .. Suzy has told me they know of a great spot.

The next hours walk was like something out of a dream. All Frisk's friends where around them again laughing and joking with each other. But maybe it was Frisk's preoccupied look or the fact that all of them knew that this meeting was not just for fun but none of their friends said much to them. After a while they started to lag behind. Perhaps unsurprisingly it was Asgore who started to hang back from the group a bit and approached Frisk.

"Are you scared .. Frisk?"

"Err .. yeah .. I'm very scared. I .. don't even know if some of my friends are still gonna be friends when the day is done. But .. I can't run away now."

"Neither can I .. Frisk I'm scared too." Said the large monster tenderly taking Frisk's hand in theirs and giving it a comforting squeeze. "I promise no matter what happens I at least will forgive you .. as you did for me .. I was dead before you found me in that room Frisk. Just a sack of dust and magic that forgot to fade away. It's true that humans are capable of terrible things .. but humans are also capable of fantastic deeds too .. Frisk did you know. You aren't the only person like you I've met. Shortly after we left the underground I .. resolved to meet all the families of the six souls we had taken .. and convey our sincerest apologies to them. I was expecting them to hate me .. even attack me. In truth at the time I would not have minded dying by their hand. It .. would have felt like justice." Frisk just stared up at Asgore in silence and let him continue.

"But you know .. none of them did. I .. was so surprised. It was almost .. too cruel. To see all those good people as I told them what I had done. To see them weep new tears for family they had long finished mourning but you know what Frisk .. they .. where .. grateful. I was taken aback every time. Every single one .. every single damn .. one thanked me. Thanked me for coming to see them for telling them what had happened. Their kin had disappeared and even though they aren't coming home they where grateful .. just to know. To .. have taken from people .. people like them. Frisk .. I .. Hated myself."

"Mmmhm" Frisk mumbled as tightened their grip on his hand as he continued.

There where others too .. humans who helped the monsters. They built them houses, Found them work and became their friends and welcomed us with warmth and sincerity. And I finally thought to myself .. ah .. this is what humans are .. no different from us. I suspected it before of course but to have it proven so decisively .. surprised me. In my fear and rage I too .. did horrible things. Just as the humans did."

"But I .." Frisk started but Asgore once more continued.

"We all know the color of your soul Frisk."

'Dammit Asgore .. If I cry anymore today I'm gonna shrivel up like a prune.' Frisk thought. But Asgore's words had the effect they needed. Their fear was gone. In it's place was only.

DETERMINATION.

"Oh .. it seems we have arrived .. come Frisk let us join our family." Said Asgore as they picked up the pace. It was .. beautiful. The spot under the shade of an old Forest, Some quirk of the soil had created an abundance of lavender blooms next to a small rocky stream that wound its way from the forest and across the fields meandering and skipping around like a playful child on their way home.

"Pretty .." Came a voice from inside Frisk's head.

"Yeah .. " Frisk simply replied as they hurried to join the others. The next hour was filled with small talk and good food. As old friends caught up with their various exploits and shared their joy at their reunion. And then .. as it does with all good meals it came time for desert. Not making a big thing of it. Tori took out her signature dish. And started carving it up into even pieces for all present. There was an odd tension in the air .. felt only by a few people. Asgore knew what it was of course but was surprised by how .. emotional he felt. But wasn't it so silly to make a big deal out of it .. it was just pie .. right? Still when offered his plate he took it almost reverentially.

'It's been .. a long time. The old monster thought to himself. Slowly and deliberately he loaded up a fork and took a bite. Instantly his mouth was filled with the warm heat of cinnamon and the cloying toasty sweetness of butterscotch and behind them stampeding like a herd of wild horses .. memory.

Memories of home, Memories of cuddles on the sofa. Of hands dirty from gardening. Of holding his son still a pup and then watching him crumble to dust. Of meeting Chara and growing to love them and then hating them too. Trivial games and lazy days filled with warmth and love and bitter cold days where the loneliness struck like a dagger to the heart. Walking through the echo flowers with Tori. Falling in love with her .. and losing her. So many emotions. So little me to hold it all. As it threatened to overwhelm him he looked up and met Toriel's gaze .. and found only warmth and acceptance in it. They had not said a word and yet he felt compelled to ask.

"Tori .. will you .. forgive me?"

Toriel looked surprised for only a moment. As their companions conversation suddenly stopped. Seemingly realizing something was up. But not quite understanding. Tori just sighed releasing all the pent up emotions from inside of her and said.

"Yes .. yes Asgore .. I forgive you."

Asgore's shoulders shook. The despair leaving him like a wave. A tight little ball of sadness that he had become so accustomed to suddenly unwinding all at once. It was all .. too much. Asgore .. wept. Holding his hands to his face the only sound in the clearing where the choked halting sobs of a nightmare ending. He knew he would never get her back .. but at the very least .. at the very least she no longer hated him. It was all he needed. It was enough.

Frisk just watched their heart full as everyone waited patiently for the King to regain himself.

"W.. what just happened .. " Said Undyne .. of course thought Frisk she would be the first to speak. Her eyes looked wet but otherwise she was holding her emotions in check.

"WHY IS THE KING CRYING .. WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH HIM? IS HE OK?"

"I think he's just fine .. yeah .. I think he's gonna be fine." Undye replied. Not quite hiding the emotional edge in her voice. "Squirt .. this your doing?" She asked Frisk who just smiled back. Finally Asgore spoke. Pushing down the emotions he complimented the pie, He teased Undyne a bit and calmed Papyrus. He did everything BUT explain to everyone why he had wept. But Frisk could see it. The tormented creature they had met a few days ago was no more. King Fluffybuns was back. And it filled them with determination.

They finished the meal and cleared everything up but no one really felt the need to go home yet. At Suzy and Papyrus's insistence they set up a campfire and pulled up some logs to act as seats. Tori with a mother's foresight had packed marshmallows too. And before long the whole crew had filled themselves full. Frisk was grateful of the distraction. It gave them time to assemble their thoughts. But finally as the last embers of the days light kissed the water Frisk began to speak.

"Everyone .. I'm sorry to interrupt but I .. have a lot to say. You all know me better than anyone else in the world. And yet there are things I have hidden from you. Not because I didn't trust you but because well .. I just hope you all understand. I called you here today to tell you everything .. and to ask more of you than I ever have before. I'm gonna tell you .. my story."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I went through a lot of effort to make sure it was 'right'. Next will be Frisk's backstory. According to my take anyway.


	6. Ghost Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions are high as Frisk and Co finally get everything out in the open. Lots of heart to hearts. Lot's of tears. And a few surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's finally here. Sorry for the wait .. and .. it's frikkin massive. Sorry I really couldn't do this scene in parts. Chopping it up just kinda felt like a hackjob. So .. well .. I hope you like it.

"Before I tell you my story .. I must tell you Chara's.

Chara and I where born in one of the many villages that dot the wilderness around mount Ebott. Farhill .. It was called. The place was famous as a retreat for philosophers and artists. They would often come to immerse themselves in the wilderness away from the cities in the hope of drawing inspiration from solitude and nature. Once .. probably .. a long time ago it was a nice place to live. But more and more it became a place where people whose ideas or art have not been accepted by generalized society go to carry out their plans or create their art in secret. Away from the scrutiny of other humans. Initially this proved to be little problem producing only racy eroticism and questionable science and philosophy. In truth much of what they created had value, At least to some. it may well be humanities inability to accept our darker, Dirtier side that made these people feel the need for such a place.  
  
But as the shades far darker than grey began to take note of Farhill and began to gather there. As the years went by the village descended further and further into debauchery. Forgetting any humanity, Any kindness .. any artistic need what had once been a pleasant if isolated and strange village became a hive of self indulgence and cruelty masquerading behind the facade of normality. And in turn the villagers despaired for in their heart they realized that they had become something that the rest of the world would rightly shun, They had fallen too far into the pit. They lived in terror of having their secret discovered. It was in this village .. that Chara was born."  
  
Taking their time Frisk surveyed the faces of their friends not one of them said anything listening intently to what they had to say. Suzy and Papyrus's where full of concern whereas some where more carefully blank. Frisk smiled at their consideration and continued.  
  
"Not long after Chara's birth a man came to the village. He was a sorcerer of great power .. and terrible intent. He told the villagers .. that he could restore their 'purity'. That he could 'make' them "good" again. All he needed .. was an empty container .. a young soul to hold all of the darkness that had accumulated in them. It just goes to show how far they had fallen that they even considered it. But in the end .. in their desperation .. they accepted. Chara was their chosen 'vessel'. Their own mother volunteered them for this role." Frisk did not miss the looks of disgust on the faces of all their friends.. even Suzy had heard Chara's tale, At least .. after their fall underground. There was probably no monster anywhere in the world who was ignorant of the at least those events. Toriel's knuckles where clenched on her knees.  
  
"Their own mother?" Toriel asked quietly.  
  
"Yes .. I .. don't want to understand it either. But that's what they did. It would have been so much better if they had simply failed but .. they succeeded. They exalted the fact that they where free of vile thoughts. Free of sordid desires. Free of Sin. And in that moment they lost the last scrap of humanity they had left. They viewed Chara with disgust. Knowing full well the weight of the Sins they had thrust apon them. They beat them, Mocked them .. abused them. And in time they realized that they once more had darkness in their hearts and so .. to the sorcerer again they turned. Chara was once more forced to bear their sin. In dread of them they locked her in a cage below the village. A living human reduced to a toilet to dump their foulness into. In truth .. I do not know how long this went on for .. only that it was years. I .. can not imagine the suffering Chara endured during that time. I suspect they only told me the gory details to get me to give up on my chosen path."  
  
"H'HOW .. HOW COULD THEY DO THIS!?" Papyrus's voice cuts through the calm almost making you jump. It is higher .. more malevolent than you have ever heard it before. Frisk realizes to their disbelief that Papyrus .. is actually angry. No .. anger is too small a word .. he is shaking in fury.  
  
"TO A CHILD? TO ANYONE!? HOW COULD THE HUMANS? HOW COULD ANYONE DO THIS!?" Frisk's heart drops like a stone. Papyrus .. the most innocent of all of their friends. The shame burned through them. The shame of being human .. of sharing blood with .. with things like them. Sans .. always so composed is actually taken aback by his brothers display. Too flabbergasted to even say anything. No .. everyone is. Of course they know exactly how he's feeling but Papyrus was always so .. oblivious. It was like his innocence was a shield .. protecting him from the cruelty of the world. A shield that had dropped before their very eyes. Through the storm of emotions within them Frisk responded.  
  
"I'm so sorry .. so sorry Papyrus .. they where human .. and yet .."  
  
"NO!!" Papyrus almost snarls getting up and moving towards Frisk his eyes still burning with anger and wet with unshed tears. An unfamiliar orange glow blazing like a dying star within. The whole gathering tenses up. No one is sure what will happen next. But when Papyrus reaches Frisk they pull them into his boney embrace.  
  
"NO! FRISK. I DO NOT UNDERSTAND THESE HUMANS YOU SPEAK OF .. I .. DO NOT WANT TO UNDERSTAND! BUT ... FRISK." Papyrus states breaking the hug and looking Frisk in the eye.  
  
"EVEN IF I UNDERSTAND LITTLE ELSE I KNOW THAT YOU ARE NOTHING LIKE THEM!" This is too much for Frisk and they bury their face in Papyrus's chest and weep like a broken hearted child. They wanted to beg forgiveness. To stop all this right now and just let things rest and hold onto their happiness. Because they knew .. deep down .. Papyrus was not as right as they would like. And this terrible night was far from done.  
  
"Hun .. please .. let's give them some room .." It was Mettaton. "You .. know .. Frisk. I was the same .. I wasn't always a good person."  
  
"W .. WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Asked Papyrus a shocked look on his face. "YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN THE STAR OF THE UNDERGROUND. AND NOW ..."  
  
"I treated people like dirt .. As far as I was concerned anything .. even killing was OK. As long as I got to live out my dreams. I hated myself for that selfishness deep down and made life terrible for those I employed as a result. I abandoned my friends. I singlemindedly pursued this new body because I thought that was all people should care about .. what I looked like. I changed everything about how I appeared because I thought that was changing 'myself'. I was so shallow then honestly it makes me sick to think about it now."  
  
"B'BUT METTATON YOUR BODY IS BEAUTIFUL YOU SHOULDN'T BE ASHAMED OF IT!"  
  
"Heh .. I'm not. Oh .. don't give me that look sweetie .. I love me new body. I wanted this .. sure enough. It's not wanting to look good or be comfortable in my body that I am ashamed of. It is the fact that I pursued that happiness at the cost of everyone Else's. Some star .. I brought happiness to the lives of many .. but misery to any whose lives I actually touched."  
  
"BUT THAT ISN'T THE METTATON I KNOW! YOUR FANS LOVE YOU! YOUR CREW LOVES YOU! I LOVE YOU MOST OF ALL!" Mettaton's voice is a little hoarse as he responds.  
  
"I know .. I was able to change."  
  
"WHAT .. CHANGED YOU?"  
  
"You .. sweetie. You and Frisk. Frisk .. taught me the importance of remembering my bonds with others. And you .. showed me how to love myself again. Not my reflection in the mirror .. the real me. You loved me and showed me how. And I .. loved you for that. But those people .. had no one to save them from themselves. They just kept falling .. till they found themselves at the bottom of the pit. I am disgusted by them. I am furious with them. But I also pity them .. just a little bit. None of them had the great Papyrus to save them after all." Papyrus for his part is too taken aback to respond. Conflicting emotions of pride, relief, fear and uncertainty pass through his eyes.  
  
"Awwr geez you guys are so cute together I'm gonna vomit!" Surprisingly it was Suzy who spoke. "Papyrus .. please .. Frisk is speaking .. let's let em finish." Their tone was casual .. but their eyes where as wet as everyone Else's.  
  
"OH .. I .. OK .. SORRY.." Papyrus says taking his old seat next to Mettaton and wordlessly wrapping an arm around his lover. Who in turn sinks into his side affectionately.     
  
"That's ok .. Skelehun.." There is a moment of complete and utter silence after Mettaton's terrible terrible pun before Sans spits out his coffee all over the campfire and Toriel bursts out laughing. The earlier tension falls away in a heartbeat as the others all join in.  
  
"METTATON!? HOW COULD YOU? I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT IN PUBLIC LEAST OF ALL IN FRONT OF SANS!!"  
  
"Wait .. wait .. that's actually your pet name for him?" Sans interjects wiping coffee of himself while trying not to laugh."  
  
"Haha .. yep."  
  
"METTATON!"  
  
"Oh well guess the cat's out of the bag now .. Skelehun .."  
  
"SANS!!"  
  
"Sorry .. Sorry bro I couldn't help myself. But we should all let Frisk talk now."    
  
"After all .. y'you and Chara .. m'met?" Alphys interjected. Getting the discussion back on track.  
  
"Sharp as always Alphys but .. yeah .. we did. I will get to that bit I promise. Now where was I. Ah yes there was a night when those who had locked Chara away where lax with their security I am not sure of the details but .. Chara .. escaped. And they wandered from room to room in the village .. killing as they went. There was almost nothing left of the child that was Chara. What filled that little body was now nothing less than an abomination Chara was cruel with their killings that day .. but .. in all honesty .. I can not find it in my heart to blame them even for that.  
  
The screams of the dying eventually woke the village and they attacked Chara with everything they had. Chara was inhumanly fast. And every villager that tried to take Chara on met with their demise. Until at last .. the sorcerer stepped forth. A sadistic smile on his face.  
  
"Greetings young one .. I am Asmodeus, Your MASTER!" He roared bellowing the final word as he assaulted Chara with a devastating display of magic attempting to beat them down. As the fight progressed the spellslingers intent became clear to Chara. The village had been tricked. Power flowed through them. Beyond what any child should wield. What had been poured into them was not just the villages sin. But it's determination as well. Asmodeus's objective had always been Chara .. and what they would become.  
  
Something fierce started to burn inside Chara. They did not want to be caged by anyone again and so summoning all their determination they staggered Asmodeus with a devastating blow .. and ran. They ran as far as they could .. but the wizard gave chase. In the end this chase led them to the precipice of mount Ebott and in their exhaustion Chara tripped .. and fell. Asmodeus howled his frustration. For he knew well the nature of the barrier. And that once inside he too would be a prisoner. For you see he was one of the seven who had built it in the first place.  
  
The rest of the story you probably already know up to a point. Chara did consider killing the monsters .. even .. the first monster they met. But Asriel .. your Son .. helped them. He gently propped Chara's arm over his shoulder and carried them home to the palace. At this point Chara was more confused than anything else. For you see this was the first act of kindness Chara had ever received in their whole life."  
  
At the mention of this Toriel begins to sob. Sans and Asgore both move to comfort her eyes meeting in surprise they exchange a wry smile then each accepting of the other both place a hand on one of her shoulders.  Frisk smiles at the exchange but decides not to draw anymore attention to it and continues their story. Besides they can feel Chara squirming inside them. Frisk is quite surprised that they have chosen to remain silent as their past is told like a ghost story. But they can feel the heaviness of their heart.  
  
"In time Chara came to love monsters very much. The kindness they where shown allowed them to become much more the child they had once been. But every day was a battle for them they desired vengeance, They desired blood, They desired every unspeakable thing the villagers had forced on them. They loved the monsters. But they also feared for them. They feared that the humans would one day come and destroy the monsters and in that fear the darkness found it's way back in.  
  
Chara hatched a scheme .. to exterminate humanity itself. They recruited young Asriel as their co conspirator by lying to him. Telling him that the plan was about freeing monsters. They figured that once he got to the village .. once he saw what humanity was 'really' like he would fight without mercy .. and deep within Chara the darkness writhed and laughed. They poisoned their own body with buttercups in order to unite their soul with your sons. But .. as you all know .. things did not go according to plan."  
  
"You can say that again .." Undyne cut in. "This is some story .. the kids actions damn near started another war between the humans and monsters. And .. no .. I won't say that. WE killed those humans. The ones who came in after them. I wont lay the blame for them at their feet. Besides .. I kinda get them. I was alone when I was young too. Just that loneliness .. that isolation. Was almost enough to turn me into a big old JERK! .. god knows what the kind of pain they went through could do to a child."  
  
"Yes .. and it wasn't just pain Undyne .. their poured their evil into them. Which meant that all the things that where tormenting them where then inside them. Corrupting them more and more. Until they weren't even something that could recognizably be called human anymore. And yet .. somehow .. they found it in their heart to care .. about the monsters but they just .."  
  
"Yeah ... yeah kid .. I get it. So what's this gotta do with you?"  
  
Frisk takes a deep breath preparing to drop what they know is going to be a bombshell. "Chara is .. kin to me .. they're my family .. my only family." Toriel, Sans and Asgore having heard this took the news stoically but the others went wide eyed in disbelief and shock.  
  
"FRISK .. DOES THIS MEAN .. DID THEY .. DO THE SAME THING TO YOU!?"  
  
"No .. no Papyrus .. they did not. I was lucky. I don't remember much from those old days but .. through my own investigations I pieced together the story. Apparently .. after Chara disappeared the police launched an investigation. What they found .. was my mother .. dead .. apparently a suicide. But .. I .. I suspect the villagers killed her. I .. remember noises .. and screams. Back in the fog of my earliest memories .. my earliest nightmares. After that the police took me away. I was sent into foster care.  
  
The people who took me in where good people .. but .. I was afraid all the time. I would jump at shadows. I was terrified of EVERYTHING and I do mean everything." Suddenly Frisk is startled by the feeling of warm metal. Frisk notices that Suzy is sitting next to them .. holding their hand. Only then do they realize they where trembling. "The people that took me in where good people. But they couldn't deal with me. They kept trying to reach out to me but they could never really connect with me. They made me food. Took me to school. Tried their best. But in the end .. they came to resent me .. one day .. they just .. stopped trying to be my mom and dad .. I think that they couldn't have babies. But they wanted a child. After everything that happened I think .. they broke. I came in one day and found them fighting. They pretended like it wasn't happening as soon as they saw me. But .. it happened again and again. Frisk takes a few moments to steady their breathing pushing down violent recollections of sad memories before continuing.  
  
Eventually things .. got violent .. and the police got involved. I was taken away once more and this time I was placed in an orphanage. I remember they .. cried when I was taken away. It .. was like their dream was dying. I know it's not my fault .. but somehow I still felt horribly guilty .. that I couldn't be the child they wanted .. that they needed. It's funny .. anyone who looked at that situation from the outside would probably say they where horrible parents .. but looking back .. I think .. their inability to help me .. drove them to madness. It was about that time that I begun to hear the voice."  
  
"W, What voice?" Suzy asked.  
  
"Chara's or perhaps the thing possessing them at the time .. though I did not know it then. They claimed that they where my sibling lost and alone somewhere. They said we where family. Real family, That we could finally be happy if we where together. They would play with me in my dreams. They told me to come find them so that we could play together. That we could be safe together. So I .. ran away .. and climbed Mt Ebott.  
  
When I reached the top all I could hear was .. jump. That voice .. now sounding .. slightly sinister. But I was so scared .. so alone. I didn't have anything to lose and so .. I jumped. And as I fell I called out to Chara but instead I landed .. on their grave." Suzy's hands tighten around Frisk who gathers themselves and resolutely continued.  
  
"And that .. is where the my real story began. For you see the thing inside of Chara had power. Power enough to move their essence from one body to the next. When Chara and Asriel's combined body had crumbled to dust the being inside them moved itself .. and what remained of their essence into the flowers that surrounded their graves. But .. that body was unsuitable. They could do little more than whisper into the dreams of someone deeply connected with their true form. And now that a new suitable host had been lured in .. they moved .. into me. The one who had called their name."  
  
"WAIT .. Into you!? But I don't understand .. Frisk .. you never did anything bad .." Undyne cut in.  
  
"Not that you remember .. no. But in my body was now housing the determination equivalent to hundreds of human souls. We had the power .. to bend time itself. Though .. we did not know it yet. Through our determination we could create a point in time .. and then return to it at will. At first .. I was confused and the being that invaded my mind slept. I had woken up in a strange place. And I was afraid .. always so afraid back then. The first monster that approached me did so with evil intent .. nearly killing me there and then. A being I will for now refer to as he did .. as Flowey the flower.  
  
"WHAT!! FLOWEY! WHAT'S HE GOT TO DO WITH THIS? WHY WOULD HE AT .. WHY DO I FEEL .. LIKE I SHOULD REMEMBER SOMETHING."  
  
"Papyrus .. Flowey was not as he seems. But that's besides the point right now. What is important is that after that I was terrified of monsters after that I met Toriel .. I tried to trust her. But .. after I said I wanted to go home. She decided to fight me to prevent me from leaving the ruins. To prevent Asgore and the royal guard from ever finding out about it. I still remember that fight. I felt such .. terror and .. In that fear .. I struck. And I landed a fatal blow."  
  
At this the whole campfire gathering turns white as a sheet. No one says a damn thing. For frisk every word feels like it wants to crawl back into their gut and stay their forever but they force them out regardless.  
  
"I remember when you realized what had happened .. Mom .. you held me .. and you cried as you started to turn to dust you put your arms around me and said .. Be good child .. won't you? And then .. you where gone."  
  
"Oh my god .. Frisk .. I just don't know what to say right now .. but you said .. you could bend time right .. you musta put it right .. yeah .. you must have." And you realize it was Undyne.  
  
"I think .. I .. I always knew sometimes when I was talking with you there was this .. familiar feeling." Toriel spoke up. "Frisk .. you where a child .. you do not need."  
  
Frisk cuts her off. They knew this was going to be tough but this .. is the hardest thing they have ever done in their life. It's all they can do to form their thought's into a coherent stream. Their heart is racing .. their emotions threatening to overwhelm then at any moment. "No .. do not tell me that. I do not want forgiveness. Even if you forgive me a thousand times I will never forgive myself. And it did not end there.  
  
I ran through Snowdin trying to avoid monsters but in the end some fought me .. and some died doing so. I hated it. I just wanted to be with my family. I just wanted to be safe. In the end I decided the next time a monster came I would let them kill me. The next two where Skeletons .. brothers. They found me crying alone in the woods. And took me to their see their father."  
  
At first everyone is confused but once more Frisk recounts what he told Sans. Of W.D Gaster. Papyrus's face is of course rapt with attention. As indeed is everyone Else's.  
  
"SOUNDS LIKE MY FATHER WAS ALMOST AS GREAT AS ME NYEHEHE!" Exclaimed Papyrus sounding much more like his old self. "BUT YOU SAID YOU RESET RIGHT FRISK? SO THIS IS THE PART WE REMEMBER RIGHT?"  
  
This was it .. thought Frisk. This was the part they had been dreading since the moment they put their plan into motion. This was where they found out if their deepest Sins could possibly be forgiven. They tried to gather their determination to speak .. to say something. But in the end .. nothing came. How could they even say it. How could they put into words the slaughter of everyone and everything they loved .. by their own hands. With Asgore and Toriel it had been hard .. so very hard. But somehow it was easier than now. How would Papyrus take it .. how would Undyne .. how would Suzy. Their stomach churned in knots and their eyes burned. As their vision began to swim the last thing they heard was a voice in their head.  
  
"Rest kid, You did good. I'll take it from here."  
  
"Frisk!" Suzy called scared as they slumped onto their shoulder Toriel immediately got up and bounded over to check on Frisk. But was surprised when they began to stir.  
  
"Frisk are you alright? What happened .. did you faint? Are .. you .." Toriel's voice trails off as frisk opens their eyes. They are scarlet red. And that isn't the only difference. Subtle ways your muscles hold your face. The creases around the eyes. The resting position of the mouth. All these are little telltale signs a mother would never miss. Toriel's heart seems to soar and sink at the same time as she realizes the truth.  
  
"Ch .. Chara?"  
  
Everyone jumps at this they where all standing before but Sans moves to leap to Toriel's side only her hand reaching behind her in a palm flat halting gesture stops him. His fear is still apparent on his face however. He looks torn between honoring Toriel's and probably Frisk's wishes .. and protecting her life.  
  
"Yeah it's me. Hi .. Mother." At the sound of a familiar voice so different from Frisk's Toriel puts her arms around Chara and begins to cry. To everyone's surprise Chara simply closes their eyes and returns the embrace.  
  
"I don't Understand .. Frisk said you where gone." Sans Cut in. "Damn it! Did they lie to me again?" Sans interrupted. Eyes ablaze cold blue. In return Chara's eyes bolt open .. hard as steel and return Sans glare with equal intensity.  
  
"Don't get your panties in a knot Sans. Frisk didn't lie to you. When he talked to you before I had been silent for many years. I decided that it was better that way. People shouldn't live their whole lives with their .. with well what I am looking over their shoulder the whole damn time. I couldn't fade away. But I wanted Frisk to be free. I only talked to em again yesterday. To try and get them to stop this. Frisk planned to tell you. But it's all too much for them. So they're resting now. I'm gonna take over this little pow-wow. You got a problem with that bonehead?  
  
"Language ..." Toriel almost squeaks into Chara's shoulder. At this Chara can't help but burst out into somewhat disturbing laughter. Toriel backs away a bit nonplussed.  
  
"Oh god Mom .. can you be more. I mean you know everything now. I don't even know why you aint staring god damn daggers at me. Listen .. everyone. Here's the long story short. When we came back from the showdown with Gaster I was in charge. And I wanted revenge. Azzy betrayed me you see. I mean who could look at those fucked up pieces of shit and think they where worth saving. As far as I was concerned monsters where all just chickenshit. Spewing bullshit about kindness but then abiding fuckbags like that. Whole bunch of fucking cowards am I right so I killed .. you .. all." Chara exclaims levelly her voice full of menace and a disturbing grin plastered on Frisk's features.  
  
"YOU WHAT!?" .. Undyne barges her way past Toriel and Sans both and pins Chara up against a wall. Chara however despite being bodily manhandled by the muscular monster just stares right back at her cool as a cucumber and responds.  
  
"I killed .. you .. all .. you deaf? I hunted down every damn monster I could get my hands on. I slaughtered Toriel as she tried to save me. I slaughtered Papyrus and he never stopped believing in me. You even tried  to end me .. strong as a fucking hero of legends but you still fucking failed! I tore through monster after monster until at last my hands where covered in even Sans dust. I .. Killed .. Everyone."  
  
"You .. you fucking piece of SHIT! Undyne roared pulling her arm back to punch Chara. Toriel calls out to stop her but it is not needed. Undyne's eyes go wide. her arm stops dead and without another word she lets Chara down."  
  
"Huh aint gonna finish. Well .. I suppose this is Frisk's face." But to Chara's surprise Undyne extends her arm and holds Chara's face gently wiping away a tear with a taloned finger.  
  
"I don't hit cryin kids." Undyne responds. "Finish your damn story."  
  
Chara flinches back from the touch and checks their face. "Ch' Frisk must be wakin up." Suddenly Frisk's actual voice comes out of their mouth.  
  
"Liar. That was totally you .." Which causes Chara to grimace.  
  
Undyne looks at Chara as several expressions pass over her face. Confusion at first. Then understanding and not a little amusement. "Quit tryin to act tough kid. There's a time and a place. Just tell us .."  
  
Chara dusts themselves off and sits down as everyone returns to their seats. After that little exchange and hearing Frisk's voice the mood of the party seems to have settled down.  
  
"I can take over again you know." Frisk silently tells Chara inside their head.  
  
"Not a chance kid. These sins .. are mine. And they've been crawling on my back for far too long. It aint your place to air em. Or to take the wrap for em. If you really want something for me you wont even try to do that you hear me?"  
  
"I hear you .. Chara"  
  
"I still wish you'd stop this."  
  
"I won't and you know that best."  
  
"Yeah .. yeah i do. Stubborn brat .."  
  
"Chara .. you OK?" Suzy asks. Chara shakes off the reverie as they realize that they've been staring into space.  
  
"Eer yeah .. sorry .. Internal mono .. no .. dialogue .. I guess haha."  
  
"So .. Is it sorta like Schizophrenia or something?" Suzy asks.  
  
"Ha! nah. That's when one soul's got two or more personalities. There's two souls in here." Chara says tapping their head. "Anyway .. moving on. Gaster appeared again. After I killed Sans. And the dork finished what he started. He separated me from that .. thing. I .. uh .. I don't really think it has a name. But for the purposes of reference I gave it one. I called it the Vyle. After that things where .. different. Frisk was in charge. They reset and then  started what you now know as living memory. Becoming friends with you. Saving the underground. But what some of you don't know is that Azzy didn't end in that garden either. His essence lived on in the flowers. In that place.  
  
"Oh no .. " It was Alphys.  
  
"Until a certain scientist had a thought. I wonder if I can get a flower to be the vessel for the monster souls when the time comes to use em to break the barrier so they found a flower in the garden." Chara's face bends into a taunting menacing grin.  
  
"Stop ..."  
  
"And they filled it up with soooo much determination that it came alive. With the essence of a lost prince inside it. A being with determination and memory .. and NOTHING ELSE!"  
  
"No .. no no no NO!" Not more people hurt because of me!  
  
"Alphys?" It was Undyne.  
  
"Go help her .. She's your lover right? She just realized she accidentally made a monster .. again. That's right .. that Flowey guy. That's Azzy .. or at least what's left of him. Just .. just quiet her down OK. I got a long way to go." Undyne gives Chara a glare but moves to comfort Alphys as the story continues.  
  
"All I could do was mess with Frisk really. I would joke with them about certain monsters I found funny. Or make comments on the random things they thought about. I tried to make their life difficult. But for some reason. Frisk wasn't the same. Oh they where still a goody two shoes. But they had iron in them this time. And the more I shared the same body with them the more I felt it .. their kindness. I came to understand .. Asriel's actions that day .. and .. and what Frisk is to me. Sucks huh? I finally get it .. just in time to realize that not only have I died but I destroyed the only family I ever cared about .. with my own two hands."  
  
"C..Chara I .." It's Asgore.  
  
"Asgore?" Chara responds waiting stoically for a reply.  
  
"It wasn't just you .. hatred  .. hatred makes fools of us all. I see that .. now. Humans, Monsters, Everyone. Anybody who has ever loved anything .. that has anything to lose .. can feel the capacity for hatred when those things are taken away. I killed six humans Chara. They are gone forever."  
  
"..."  
  
"And yet the families of those humans did not once try to kill me. I who know the pain of the loss of a child should know the depth of their sorrow better than anyone. And yet they all .. fared far better than me. Toriel once called me a pathetic whelp .. and she wasn't wrong. I guess what I am trying to say .. Is that if I can be forgiven. Then so can you. And .. and you are my child. It is just a shame you seem to take after your dad in some unfortunate ways." Asgore says resting a hand on Chara's head.  
  
"I'm not a kid anymore old man!" Chara snaps back at him wriggling out from under his hand. But Asgore doesn't miss the wetness in their eyes. You're all so ready to forgive me! This is what I mean. I betrayed you! And here you are all set to welcome me home like I'm some lost little waif. Well I'm Not! I didn't just kill you all I ENJOYED IT! Every time some monster attacked me it brought a damn smile to my face. I wanted nothing more than to fight .. and to win!"  
  
"Wanted? .. That's past tense my child" Asgore responded.  
  
"That doesn't change anything about me! You think you know me? You have NEVER known me! I'm still that damn kid from Farhill! I'm still a killer I'm still Chara! Don't you get it even now when I look at you .. I wonder what it would be like to fight you! I wonder what you will say as you DIE!! When Undyne and Sans put up a fight I was glad! Glad that I found someone who didn't just drop over dead. Because that made you worth killing. Even after Gaster cut that .. THING out of me I'm still just a demon in human form I'm still .. disgusting."  
  
"Yeah .. I thought so too." It was Sans.  
  
"Y .. you .."  
  
"I don't think that anymore. You know why." Sans said levelly. Chara glares in response but let's the Skeleton continue.  
  
"Cos real demons .. the real stuff of nightmares  .. don't find themselves disgusting. You got regrets right? You really OK with letting things end like this?"  
  
"There is no happy ending for people like me Sans."  
  
"No .. that's how a child thinks .. and you know what. I believe you when you say you aint one. No you're still hiding something. A secret you'll protect even if it means damning yourself. Good god I'm almost afraid to ask." Sans voice goes dark as his eyes turn pitch black.  
  
"What could be so important that .. even now .. you wont tell us." All the others shrink back at Sans intimidating display but Chara almost seems to have a slight smile on their face as they answer."  
  
"There are things worse than Death in this world Sans. You think you've seen humanities ugliest .. and it's a relentless killer .. that's .. a bad joke. Your worst one yet."  
  
"And yet .." Asgore interrupts. "Frisk tells me you saved him .. you saved my son .. in the end."  
  
".. I didn't save him .. I .. just delayed the inevitable. I just stopped him becoming like me .. for now. That's .. that's all I could do."  
  
"Then don't you think we should go finish the job? If you truly can't face the world again then perhaps nothing we say can make a difference. But didn't you want to save them? Didn't you want to save you're brother didn't you want to help Frisk?"  
  
"OF COURSE I DID!" Chara almost screams tears running down their cheeks their voice loud and hoarse.  
  
"Then why Chara. I don't understand .. why don't you want to help us."  
  
"BECAUSE IF YOU FIGHT THAT THING YOU'RE GONNA DIE!" The whole gathering goes silent. The cool calculated Chara from a earlier is gone. Their face now locked in a rictus of horror and grief.  
  
"Saving us means fighting that thing. If you fight that thing .. If you fight it. It will kill you. And you won't go easy. It will ... take pleasure in your suffering. Savoring your every scream like a fine wine. You will meet your ends broken. I DON'T WANT THAT FOR YOU! I DON'T WANT THAT FOR FRISK!"  
  
"Then fight with us .." Undyne's voice cut through Chara's rant .. solid as steel.  
  
".. What?"  
  
"You said you didn't want us to die. When there's evil in this world you gotta stand up to it! It doesn't matter whether we win or lose. You don't just roll over and let the bad guy win! You act like some high and mighty killer! HA! All I see is a kid scared for their friends STILL tryin to act tough. If that things the worst this world has to offer then SO BE IT! I say we FIGHT we made this world a great place to live in. I won't have something like that ruining everything we've worked so hard for."  
  
"Do you all feel the same way? DO YOU!?"  
  
"Yeah .. I'm through being  a lazybones. Got something to fight for now. I'm in." It was Sans.  
  
"For the future of humans and monsters .. and for my family most of all .. I fight." .. Asgore.    
  
"Some things can not be mended once broken. I'm in. And .. if I created Flowey .. then I must save him." .. Alphys.  
  
"Because even the worst person can change .. if they want to." .. Mettaton.  
  
"FRISK WAS MY VERY FIRST FRIEND. I WILL BE STRONG FOR THEM! NYEHEHE!" .. Papyrus.  
  
"That's my line." .. Suzy.  
  
"For all the children. Their futures .. their safety .. and .. for my children .. too." .. Toriel.  
  
Chara .. fell to their knees. They felt shocked .. horrified but also .. happy. " A .. alright. I'll fight god damn it you idiots. y'you fucking morons." The words came out quiet .. halting as tears streamed down their face. "D .. don't say .. I didn't warn you. Dammit all! I really am .. disgusting .. aren't I?"  
  
Toriel silently approached Chara and wrapped her arms around them. "Call us idiot's all you want .. cuss all you want. Just stop calling yourself disgusting .. please."  
  
"M.. Mom?"  
  
"Please .. Chara?"  
  
"I .. I'm tired .. I'm gonna let Frisk take over again .. OK?" Toriel just nods as Chara goes slack in her arms.  
  
"Everyone .. it's me again .. It's Frisk." Frisk says their voice small as they gently untangle themselves from Toriel's embrace.  
  
"I'm sure you are all tired from all of this but .. now .. I need to finish this. I brought you all here today. Because i plan to save them all. All of the souls we left behind. You see I wasn't the only one with the power to bend time. Gaster .. also had that power. And that power was both greater and lesser than mine. Though the employment of his machine .. was far more complex .. He could go to any point in time. Not just into his own timeline. I suspect that's what got him blown apart in the first place. I suspect he was trying to undo that entity .. undo the Vyle's very creation."  
  
"Ha .. my dad really dreamed big huh .." Sans responded his voice warm as when they had met in the golden corridor for the second time.  
  
"Our first mission will be to rescue Gaster. We will need his mastery of time travel for what will come next. Using it .. I plan to secretly travel to the past. And absorb Asriel's soul at the moment of his death." Gasps echo across the clearing. But Frisk pushes on.  
  
"When I return to the present .. I will return Asriel's soul to what remains of his mind. If I do this .. I believe that Asriel can be saved. As for Chara. Alphys .. you .. made a body for a non-corporeal entity once before .. right?"  
  
"Oh .. so that's the plan .." It was Mettaton a cat like smile across his features.  
  
"HUH!? B.. b .. but Mettaton had a soul! Does Chara truly still have .. have that? And couldn't we just .. just save Chara's original body too?" Frisk's left eye turned red as Chara responded.  
  
"That's not a good idea Alphys. The reason why Frisk isn't attempting to avert Asriel and my .. death is because tampering with the past is dangerous. We need to be really careful or we could end up changing the present. Besides .. I've no particular attachment to the human form. I don't really care what sort of body I end up in .. As long as it's my own. If it looks a bit like my old one .. I might be happy .. though."  
  
"Geez .. since when could both of you just swap so freely?" Sans interjected shrugging his shoulders and shaking his head in an amused gesture.  
  
"I guess .. we're both learning as we go. We've never actually talked to anyone before with both of us well .. able to talk." It was Frisk. B.. But I .. I lied to you. All this time. Aren't you angry? Hell you don't even seem UPSET!?."  
  
"Frisk .. do you think us blind fools?" It was Undyne. Frisk just started at her slack jawed in shock.  
  
"This whole circumstance is crazy .. I mean geez. If it had happened to me. I don't think I could ever have told anyone. HA! I wasn't always your friend. Now I see what you meant by that. But Frisk you know. I wasn't always your friend either? I tried to fucking KILL you. You still forgave me! What sort of JERK would I be if I didn't return the favor. What you did today .. took guts! It just goes to show how awesome you are that you actually managed to level with us!"  
  
"AGREED FRISK MAY NOT BE AS GREAT AS ME! BUT THEY'RE AS CLOSE AS IT GETS NYEHEHE!"  Roared papyrus.  
  
"So .. tell me Frisk .. when we fought .. what .. what was I like .."  
  
"Huh!?"  
  
"Well I .. I .. uh .. did I die .. with honor?" The whole crowd goes silent. Including Frisk.  
  
"It .. I .. It worried me. I always hoped. I wouldn't run away .. no matter what. But .. you never know right? I was always scared that thuggish me would take over. And well .. you're not the only one who has their own dirty bits god damn it! I .. was scared .. that I would lose myself .. in the end. That I was just .. all .. talk a .. a bully." Undyne looks up and sees tears streaming down Frisk's face.  
  
"W.. what you cryin now for kid!" Frisk walks up to Undyne and looks them in the eye.  
  
"Undyne .. I don't even believe .. I'm hearing those words from you."  
  
"Whatdya mean by that kid!? JUST SAY IT ALREADY!"  
  
"Undyne do you remember when I told you Anime wasn't real?" A flinch passes across the monsters face.  
  
"Undyne that's not entirely true. I met one once. A hero like something out of an Anime. Never giving up .. never surrendering. Living and dying with honor .. no matter what. Larger than life. Undyne .. when we fought .. you made Anime real."  
  
"Oh come on kid your OBVIOUSLY tryin to butter me up right now!"  
  
"Nah .. they aint even exagerattin. I don't even know what you did ya damn fish monster. But I blew through Most monsters like they where nothing. I was powerful beyond recognition. But you. You killed me more times than I care to count. I had to reset and reset and reset until I memorized every damn nook and cranny of my fight with you. Until killing you was a dance I followed from memory. And when you died it was full of hope for your friends and defiance towards me. I saw you die .. Undyne the Undying .. but I NEVER saw you yield." It was Chara  
  
Undyne stares in shock at them for a while. And then folds her arms and turns around.  
  
"Thanks .." Is all she says.  
  
"B..but how do we save Gaster?" It was Alphys. Breaking the awkward silence. This time Frisk responds.  
  
"Regarding that. There was a time .. I found a door into the void a place a fragment of Gaster made for himself .. on my last journey through the underground. Alphys .. this is why we need you. I want you to use all your scientific know-how to find us a way to bring back that door. To get us back into the void. After that I would like you to take a look at this." Frisk tosses her their phone.  
  
"Human scientists have been studying Determination too you know. Ever since the underground. At my insistence of course. The determination of the human race is a dangerous force. And dangerous things are even more so if not understood. Asmodeus proved that .. beyond a shadow of a doubt. Understanding also brings the possibility of using even dangerous forces for good. That was a lesson humans learned the moment we mastered the flame! You guys aren't the only allies we have now. Many humans are with us! This isn't the first time I've told my story .. at least the main parts of it. I've had ten years everyone. I found many I trusted enough to ask for help. And this is the fruit of their work." All their friends where taken aback .. but Alphys was reading the website that was open on Frisk's phone.  
  
"DT .. Lens? .. you .. you've gotta be kidding right!?" Alphys stared at Frisk their eyes more aghast than anyone else.  
  
"Not a chance Alphys. When Chara saved Asriel we only had the power of two human souls. And he didn't even have his own real soul at the time. How much determination do you think it would take to restore a shattered monster's soul? Because Alphys .. we have hundreds worth. And we didn't even have to rob a single soul for it. All I had to do was ask for their help. And with it .. and the magic of monsters we're gonna pull Gaster's Soul back together!" Silence descends for a few seconds .. before Alphys hesitantly breaks it.  
  
"It will take some time .. months .. I will have to conduct research .. I .. will need to find the door." Alphys stated haltingly.  
  
"Need some help with that? Despite my appearance .. I'm actually a pretty good academic." It was Sans.  
  
"As am I!" .. Toriel.  
  
"Heh .. looks like I'm gonna be looking after the school a while." .. Suzy.  
  
"Then it's decided .. you three will find a way. I have connections to human research organizations too. You will have the help .. and the funds you need." Frisk stated their eyes where creased from all the crying but determination seemed to fill them to the brim. Asgore then stood up and spoke.  
  
"Then .. as for me .. Undyne .. I am going to need you .. to retrain me."  
  
"W .. What!?"  
  
"When gardening earlier I came to realize it. My long hermit like existence has dulled my body .. and my mind. I need you to do for me what once I did for you .. please .. if you wouldn't mind?"  
  
"A .. Asgore .. It will be my god damn pleasure old man!" Undyne damn near shouted her eyes wet once again. Frisk doesn't think they've ever seen that strong willed monster show so much emotion in one day.  
  
"WHAT ABOUT US? SURELY YOU HAVE A TASK FOR PAPYRUS AND METTATON?" Says papyrus striking his classic pose.  
  
"Indeed I do! I want you to get out there like never before. We need allies among the humans now more than ever. You two are like symbol's of everything that's cool about monsters. An awesome big hearted skeleton and a robotic superstar! I want you to work with me. We are going to spend the next couple of years while everyone else is busy showing the humans that monsters are awesome."  
  
"People make light of entertainment often. But you two bring joy to peoples lives! While you do that I will reason with them. Get more people on board. If we truly have to face the Vyle we may need as much determination as possible. The DT-Lens is not like the DT-Extactor. It requires the agreement and cooperation of those whose determination it uses. It's our trump card. And it needs to be as strong as possible."    
  
"Darling .. really .. you can't have been .. all this time .." Mettaton said a slow laugh cracking through their words as they spoke.  
  
"I've never forgotten about them .. Not even for an instant."  
  
"I have been patient." Frisk stands up and faces their friends.  
  
"I have been thorough."  
  
"All for this moment..." And then Frisk fainted dead away.  
  
All of the monsters in the clearing immediately rushed to Frisks side but Toriel warded them off with a harsh glare. After checking on Frisk and realizing they had just passed out from the stress of the day she sighed with relief.  
  
"Just exhausted."  
  
"Here let me." Asgore responded as Toriel smiled and gently propped Frisk onto their adoptive Father's back.  
  
The next thing Frisk knew they where on Asgore's back. His soft arms propping them up. They day was finally done. And everyone was still with them. They could feel the relief coming off them in waves. As well as the fear and worry of dangers and challenges still to come. And the hope .. that he would see them again. They could hear the idle chatter of their friends. But where too tired to focus on the details. By the looks of things they where nearly back at the school. They thought about how lucky they where in their friends. They thought about the Vyle and their seemingly inevitable confrontation with it. They thought about Gaster .. and Asriel .. And Chara. And deep within them they felt Chara smile. It seems that a new journey was beginning. And they where filled with.  
  
DETERMINATION.


	7. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After months of long research the search for Gaster is coming to a head. We catch up on what Frisk and Co have been doing in the time since the last chapter. As wheels start to turn and events begin to move once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. RL has been a bitch lateley and I haven't had much chance to work on this. I am so not stopping till it's done though. I am having a surprising amount of fun with it XD

The underground had been silent for so many years. Since the barrier broke and monster kind had left the wild had already started to claim what had once been the home of en entire people. All over waterfall the echo flowers had spread almost everywhere and young pioneering vines had begun to colonize what was once the last kingdom of Monsters.  
  
However today the silence was broken by the rhythmic plodding of footfalls. Sans, Toriel and Alphys where here. As well as a team of scientists they had made their camp in the ruins of Waterfall. And now the whole place was covered in a strange blend of magical and scientific instruments. Measuring every detail in the flow of energy. The search had dragged on for eight long months. And Alphys was starting to get dispirited. Her workstation looked as it always does after a while. The instant noodle packs had stacked together to form towering cities.  
  
When Alphys was younger someone had joked that if she left them alone long enough life might develop in there unbeknownst to her. To her surprise it had become a fun little fantasy she liked to indulge in. She would imagine that she could hear them singling tribal melodies. Or hear the sound of the cities traffic. The fantasy changed depending on her mood. Perhaps only people who had been alone a long time could understand. But when she had been all alone the instant noodle people had been there. It was odd how much affection a silly fantasy could evoke. She hadn't thought about them in a long time.  
  
'I miss Undyne ...'  
  
Shaking her head Alphys pulled  herself together. The news about Flowey had been devastating. She remembered her old feelings for the king. You don't really forget first love. Oh it had been silly of course the man was married .. and .. the king .. But first loves are often quite silly. And it was because it was him. A good man .. someone worth that. And Alphys had destroyed his son. A fate worse than death. Alphys slapped her cheeks to dispel her melancholy and got back to work. She wasn't here to make excuses but rather .. to fix mistakes.  
  
'No matter what I do I can't reconcile this. Everything points to something strange here. Odd subatomic behavior .. Well .. subatomic physics where odd to begin with. But this was .. different. If only I understood the underlying systems maybe I could ration out the cause. But the magical data is even more confusing. It's like this place sucks in any attempt to detect magic. Half the time all the instruments all read zero .. the other times .. they came back with impossible data.'  
  
"Still hard at work Alphys .. " It was Sans. Doing her best not to seem startled Alphys turned to face him.  
  
"If y,you can call it that .. I don't even know what to make of all this. These reading shouldn't exist. If we hadn't all but eliminated that possibility I would be throwing out these readings as faulty equipment or user error. But this ...  It's like trying to make a jigsaw with no pieces."  
  
"Ya got that right. I think if I gotta fill in one more data sheet I think I might .. oh well .. at least the ones that are all zero's are easy. It's like the only certain thing is that we will get useless data or no data at all .. It's driving me up the wall."  
  
At that moment Alphys felt it. The feeling of a puzzle shifting. When you approach a puzzle for the first time the usual response is to try the safest possible things and see what happens. This is science in it's rawest form. By carrying out trials we receive data that helps us solve the puzzle and allows us to take greater risks in safety and conduct more meaningful tests. Which provide more meaningful data. But there is always a biting point. A point where in the flow of the mind solving the puzzle syncs with the puzzle itself. Understanding the intent behind the construction. And this was what this was .. this whole situation was clearly .. constructed. Gingerly in her mind Alphys reached for a corner.  
  
"Don't you think it's strange though .. that we have had no misleading information whatsoever in eight months."  
  
"Dunno what your talkin about doc .. all our readings been misleading."  
  
"THAT'S JUST IT!" Shouted Alphys. She could feel all the parts falling into place now like an avalanche. despite this a tiny flicker of self doubt emerged. 'Damn I'm gonna feel so stupid if I'm wrong.' Alphys thought to herself but continued anyway.  
  
"Listen .. In any scientific measurement there are always false positives ..right? Even in the chaos of unintelligible data some patterns emerge. People look at clouds and they see sheep or babies or whales! That's ok of course but part of doing any research is knowing when a cloud is just a cloud."  
  
"Of course but .. wait that can't be right .. surely we would have spotted that!"  
  
"It's easy enough to miss .. we're not trained to take into account the physically impossible. But .. seeing the nature of this case we probably should have .. but what interests me is that there are only 2 states. This could be binary communications .. or Morse code .. or even a picture .. seen from above! Sans!! get me graphing paper!"  
  
"Heh .. Yes Ma'am."  
  
Meanwhile in another remote area .. a wood not too far from the monster school to be precise. The peace of the forest was disturbed by the clash and ring of spears striking each other. In a clearing Asgore and Undyne stalked each other circling warily waiting for an opportunity. And taking the time to ration out their combat strategies.  
  
By necessity they had always been very different fighters. Undyne was mobile and specialized in delivering lightning barrages of attacks. Whereas Asgore focused on accurate lethal blows with his entire bodyweight behind them. Asgore's improvement has been .. frankly beyond Undyne's expectations. He had been soft when they had started eight months ago that much was certain. But Undyne's training was .. severe to say the least and Asgore had risen to it with almost scary enthusiasm.  
  
"Ha ... ha ... whadya say we call it for today Asgore?"  
  
"No! .. I .. I can still fight."  
  
"Don't be reckless neither of us can even keep our breath .. what's got you so worked up! You're gonna be no help to anyone if you ruin your body y'know .."  
  
"I know .. but I need to be stronger now .. stronger than I have ever been .. . I know you think you understand but you don't. You put everything in them .. you're children. Your hopes and dreams. And when I watched that crumble right in front of me.... Honestly if it wasn't for my duties as king I would probably have joined my son in the dust. Wandering around the house .. sensing their smell slowly leave it. Putting .. putting away all of their toys for the last time .. "  
  
"Asgore .. "  
  
"So .. ENGARDE!!" Asgore roared assaulting Undyne with a powerful combo of blows. Undyne was taken by surprise lost in her own thought as she was and struggled simply to defend against them .. he had gotten stronger. Undyne mused to herself.  
  
'Jeez Undyne what's with you lately this isn't like you at all. Undyne said to herself. Normally you just go full throttle at anything! Hell you even get a chance to spar with Asgore again. You should be lovin this! So why .. does it feel .. like he's gettin stronger than me!'  
  
"Why do you hesitate?"  
  
"Huh .. !?"  
  
"You hesitate .. your blows slow .. you never did that before."  
  
'I .. I'm hesitating? Me!? I .. No .. He's right.'  
  
"Oh .. I think I understand .. " Asgore said interrupting Undyne's train of thought.  
  
"What?" Undyne flashed irritably.  
  
"You have so much more to lose now." At this statement Undyne froze the shock of realization hitting her like a hammer in the gut.  
  
'Yeah .. that's it aint it. I'm scared of losing the surface, The Sun! I'm scared of losing my precious students .. I'm scared of losing Alphys most of all. Before it was just a warrior's death .. but now I'm scared to lose things.'  
  
"On second thought that's enough for today .." Said Asgore seeming to relax.  
  
"Not a chance Old man!" Shouted Undyne taking the initiative back and launching into her own surprise assault.  
  
'I've gotta put everything outta my mind .. the sun, the sea .. her smile. There is an enemy in front of me. And I must defeat it. That enemy .. is myself!'  
  
Undyne planted her feet tensing every muscle in her body for the explosive burst of speed that was to follow. First a barrage of spear thrusts to put him on the defensive' A Furious flurry of clangs rang out as Asgore desperately tried to hold his ground.  
  
'Next I will slip through an opening in his swings and get behind him .. he's not that agile .. he can't catch me!' At that point exactly as planned Asgore attempted to counter with the haft of his spear but Undyne was ready she rolled under and the swing passed over her head. About half an inch off giving her the WORST headache .. but she was behind him!  
  
'Time .. to .. no .. he will counter!' Undyne perceived the subtle movements of the man's muscles. His whole body was wound up like a spring. Any minute that trident of his was about to swing her way with crazy speed and force and her spear couldn't get there on time! The plan had gone wrong! Asgore would win!  
  
Undyne felt that moment of hesitation and this time .. pushed past it. 'If I can not finish it then ..' Instead of bringing her spear around for the final blow she planted it into the ground focusing her magic in a way she never had before she increased it's length dramatically using it as a pole to vault a good ten feet up into the air. Asgore's counter swung round threatening to hit her spear out from under her. However she quickly retracted her magic and the spear returned to normal size. Her mind spun as she sought a way to exploit the gap she had just opened but it was obvious. Despite the fact she had avoided the counter she was in mid air. This would make her movement predictable. Unless she did something about that .. Asgore would be ready when she landed.  
  
Thinking quickly Undyne plunged her spear into the side of a tree. Stopping her mid flight. She then swung around the spear and launched herself at Asgore feet first at breakneck speed. Catching the Monster King flatfooted and crashing into his chest with both feet. Asgore let out a pained cry and collapsed desperately struggling to breathe .. he was down. Undyne was spent however and collapsed in the clearing not two feet from Asgore. The Old man speaks first struggling for breath.  
  
"Good .. that's .. the Undyne .. I know."  
  
"You .. too .. old .. man .. you've never been .. stronger."  
  
"H..Hey Asgore .."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do ya think I'd make a good dad?"  
  
"Undyne .. laughing hurts right now" Asgore replied stifling a pained chuckle. "Besides wouldn't you be a mom?"  
  
"You know what I mean you goof. A person needs two parents. I think Alphys' got mom in er. But .. A kid needs .. someone to look up to you know. I think being a dad is about more than your equipment."  
  
"You two wish to adopt?"  
  
"Yeah .. I love Alphys more than life itself. But .. she wants a family. She's been trying to persuade me to do this .. but .. I'll be honest being a parent kind of scares me a bit .. no .. a lot."  
  
"Good!"  
  
"Good?" Undyne replies arching an eyebrow and turning towards Asgore.  
  
"Yeah .. Good. I think you will be a fantastic father. It's those who fear it that really understand what it takes. It's no small commitment Undyne. You would be a fool to approach it casually. But for what it's worth this failure of a father thinks you will do just fine."  
  
Silence reigned in the forest once more for a few heavy moments before Asgore spoke again.  
  
"I'm going to get him back Undyne .. I'm going to save him."  
  
"I believe you."  
  
Meanwhile a world away Mettaton's latest show was winding down and the man himself was walking down the stairs to his dressing room. He lived for moments like this. That rush when you get off stage after a really good show. Even now after all this time actually being on stage was amazing but always tinged with a hint of nerves. But that feeling after when you know the audience loved it ... priceless.  
  
The only thing that darkened his mood was Papyrus. The skeleton hadn't quite been the same since their little trip. Oh it wasn't so serious but he had taken to going off alone sometimes and he had been .. quieter than usual if he didn't know better he'd think the skeleton was brooding. Mettaton however was determined to help and so he hurried through his after show wrap up meeting irritably urging his associates to get on with things. He didn't like throwing his personality around like that anymore. But the devil drives. Eventually he freed himself up and headed off following the familiar feel of his lovers magic.  
  
When he found Papyrus he was in a forested clearing a good 10 miles from the nearest town .. What had Papyrus come out here for? And then he got his answer.  
  
Papyrus was training. Large bone structures presumably made by his magic littered the clearing some aloft or arranged in structures  .. but some destroyed. In the middle was Papyrus panting in his right eye .. a dull orange glow Mettaton had never seen before.  
  
'So ... Papy wants to fight huh?' Mettaton thought to himself. He wont get much better like that though.' Mettaton closed his eyes nodded his resolved and then jumped down from the tree where he had been landing right in front of Papyrus, Striking a dashing pose of course.'  
  
"METTATON! UHHH .. I'M .. UH ... PRACTICING MY .."  
  
"I know what you're doing sweetie." Mettaton replied an amused smile on their lips.  
  
"WELL THAT'S GREAT! BECAUSE I DON'T!" Now Mettaton was perplexed.  
  
"ALL THIS .. WITH FRISK .. AND .. CHARA .. I JUST DON'T KNOW WHAT TO FEEL RIGHT NOW."  
  
"Oh .. right .. yes. Well it was pretty unsettling to learn that they had killed us once .. I'm sure anyone would."  
  
"OH NOT THAT! I TRUST FRISK!! AND CHARA .. I AT LEAST UNDERSTAND."  
  
"Do you? Really?"  
  
"YES .. IT'S FUNNY ISN'T IT? BUT YOU KNOW WHEN I HEARD ABOUT WHAT CHARA'S FAMILY HAD DONE TO THEM I GOT IT. THEY WHERE FAMILY!! LIKE SANS IS TO ME!!!" Said Papyrus his voice rising and becoming stern. Mettaton had never seen this side of the gentle skeleton .. it worried him.  
  
"I READ ONCE THAT HUMAN SOULS CAN BE BORN WITHOUT COMPASSION IS THAT TRUE?"  
  
"Yeah as I understand it they call that being a Psychopath. Traumatic events can also destroy their compassion. If that happened to a monster they would die .. but humans."  
  
"THEN .. I PITY THEM .. BUT THOSE HUMANS IN CHARA'S VILLAGE. THEY REGRETTED .. IT'S WHY THEY KEPT DOING IT. THEY KNEW WHAT THEY WHERE DOING WAS WRONG AND THEIR SHAME KEPT THEM RUNNING FROM THEIR SINS UNTIL CHARA WAS NOTHING BUT A DEMON."  
  
"Papy .."  
  
"YOU KNOW I USED TO THINK I HATED MY BROTHER'S PUNS .. OR THAT DOG .. BUT NOW I KNOW .. THOSE THINGS JUST ANNOYED ME! I HATE WHAT HAPPENED TO CHARA. I HAVE NEVER HATED ANYTHING BEFORE ..."  
  
"So .. you want to be strong?"  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
"To destroy the things you hate?"  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
"Then why?"  
  
"TO STOP IT HAPPENING EVER AGAIN!!"  
  
"I see .." Replied Mettaton slowly transforming his right arm forming into a blaster and dazzling mecha wings flowing out of his back.  
  
"Then you will need a sparring partner of the most dazzling variety .. how lucky you are!"  
  
"R..REALLY!? YOU WON'T TELL ME TO STOP?"  
  
"Why would I do that?"  
  
"I CAN TELL .. FRISK DOESN'T WANT US TO FIGHT. I DO NOT KNOW WHY EXACTLY BUT THEY ARE PROTECTING US. WHAT WE ARE DOING WILL HELP I AM SURE .. A BIT. BUT THEY ARE AFRAID FOR US." Mettaton chuckled and responded.  
  
"Yeah I got that impression too. Guess we didn't fare to well when they fought with us themselves." Papyrus just hung his head at that.  
  
"OH .. I NEVER EVEN THOUGHT OF THAT..."  
  
"Yeah well I've been coordinating with Alphys quite a bit over the last few months. My bodies had quite a few combat upgrades as a result. The truth is honey. I felt exactly the same way as you. So stop wandering off alone for your training sessions .. take me with you .. besides .. from the look of things you've hit a wall."  
  
"WOW .. CAN'T HIDE ANYTHING FROM YOU CAN I" Replied Papyrus a hint of his usual cheer returning to his voice.  
  
"Very well then dear one .. let's get this show on the road!"  
  
The research station at waterfall was a hubbub of activity. Since Alphys discovery the work teams had been on double shifts. In the centre Sans, Alphys and Toriel where working with the data dividing it off into subgroups and coordinating the returning results. And the results had been jaw dropping. Looking at the data anew almost immediately patterns had begun to emerge. Sans had woken Toriel and her perspective had lead then even further. As dawn broke the rest of the scientists joined all of them running through the data with renewed fervour. After months of dead ends the desired result was finally in site.  
  
"So .. in conclusion the door is only visible when other quantum linked particles are present in exactly the right configuration. There is no real significance to those particles other than that they act like the keys to a lock. Frisk was probably only able to see the door because the universe was in exactly the right "state" for the door to appear." Alphys stated.  
  
"So .. what it's a Feng Shui lock?" Replied Sans .. Toriel giggled.  
  
"That's actually .. a rather good analogy .. yes. However unfortunately part of that lock is a specific period of time. There is currently no way to open the door just by adjusting things in the reality we are in at present .. however hidden within the data was blueprints for this .. a magical engine that mimics quantum effects. Effectively opening the door by mimicking the resonance patterns. A kind of sub atomic lock pick if you will! Gaster clearly set this up thinking that scientists would find him. Frisk stumbling across the door must have been pure accident. No wonder Gaster was shocked!"  
  
"Ha! Lucky for Gaster he did or who knows how many years might have passed before he was found. Seems a bit scatterbrained .. my dad that is. But how do we know the right frequencies? We've got a lock pick in theory but we still gotta pick the damn lock." Sans interjected.  
  
"Perhaps that is where I come in." It was Toriel.  
  
"I do not quite understand some of the science .. but the way the principles relate to each other it bears some similarity to advanced magic. I believe we can use magic to find the resonance frequencies we need!"  
  
"Then it is just a matter of building the thing." Alphys let out a halting breath.  
  
"Let's get started."  
  
As Frisk stepped through the entrance of the ruins he felt a deep nostalgia. The journey here had been difficult. The forest had begun to reclaim the paths would have been a nightmare. But thankfully Chara was willing to co operate. Frisk had come to discover that having two minds could be a tremendous advantage. Frisk was busy moving the body taking in peripheral data from the senses and removing vegetation. While Chara handled navigation. Reading the compass and the map and making sure Frisk stayed on track.  
  
As the months had progressed their teamwork had become almost natural and instinctive. Initially it had been light such as one of them reminding them of the details of a conversation the other missed. But they had gotten to the stage where they could control different parts of the body and read their senses independently. It turn's out multitasking is pretty easy with two people doing it. At least when they are in each others head and can communicate just by thinking at each other.  
  
The ruins where less of a mess than he expected. Toriel had clearly taken good care of her house. Dust was everywhere and the pipes where rusty. But going into this house and seeing it so dead .. hurt a bit in a way frisk really couldn't describe.  
  
"You sure you want to do this Chara?"  
  
"Oh come on .. you really can't expect us to do all this and not even tell him what's what. You know how he feels about others risking themselves to save him right?"  
  
"Yeah but .. I could tell him .. it doesn't have to be you."  
  
"We're going to meet eventually frisk stop being such a pussy about it!"  
  
"Chara!?"  
  
"I'm serious Frisk that's one thing you gotta change. I know you care about people but you can't always spare people pain .. and sometimes pain is what people need .. you know? I know it seems weird Frisk I mean .. I'm scared to talk to him again .. but .. there's a part of me that's looking forward to it. I haven't spoken to him in so long."  
  
"What if he doesn't forgive you?"  
  
"Then that will be what I deserve .. seriously Frisk even with Papyrus and that stupid robot!"  
  
"But .. they're .."  
  
"Weak and Naive?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"That's how you're treating them."  
  
".... oh."  
  
"I'll bear it mind .. thanks Chara."  
  
"Heh .. good it's okay kid .. I know you mean well. Besides .. we are there." As they both looked up they saw the tiny field of flowers and above them a shaft of daylight the place both of them had arrived in the underground.  
  
Frisk's heart felt heavy in their chest. It had been a long time. Would Flowey be the same .. they where confident with Chara's help they needn't fear Flowey. But they hoped he wouldn't attack them. All of a sudden from a corner of the room a voice came .. soft dry and resentful.  
  
"What do you want .. idiot?" It was Flowey. Frisk walked over and saw him skulking in the corner as much as a flower could skulk. He was in a sorry state he looked .. wilted.  
  
"How are you doing Asriel?" Said Frisk gently urging Chara to wait while he made some groundwork.  
  
"I'm not Asriel anymore Frisk. I'm not anything. I would take your soul right now if I thought It would do any good."  
  
"You certainly look like you've had a bad time."  
  
"Hah! And you look .. older .. don't worry Frisk I'm done with trying to take peoples souls. All that happens is that they either rebel against me or I get everything I want and go soft in the head. So .. what brings you here?"  
  
"I told them everything."  
  
"You .. WHAT!?" Replied Flowey putting on his scary face .. for what good it did. Flowey had been kinda scary when Frisk was 14 but in their early 20's Flowey didn't even make knee height.  
  
"All of it the events of the resets, Chara's true nature. Your fate."  
  
"Why!? why would you do that! That's .. horrible. I don't understand .. why would you hurt them!"  
  
"Heh .. thought so." replied Frisk a gentle smile on their face.  
  
"What!"  
  
"You're emotions .. aren't gone." At that Flowey seemed to shrink back.  
  
"No .. no they aren't. They are fading but .. slowly." Flowey replied dropping his animosity.  
  
But ... you really told them?" He continued.  
  
"Yeah .. but I had good reason. Asriel did you really think we would just abandon you down here?"  
  
"That's what you DID isn't it? I asked you to Frisk it's ..."  
  
"No we left you down here. But we did not abandon you. I've been hard at work old friend. Just .. Just hold out a little longer ok. We all have a plan."  
  
"What do you mean WE have a plan?"  
  
"Well .. Your parents, Sans and Papyrus .. Undyne and Alphys, Mettaton and Suzy oh and about a couple of hundred people at various agencies and research institutions as well as almost 4 million registered humans on the lens .. so yeah there's quite a few of us." Flowey was for once taken aback."  
  
"All that .. for me .. I .. I don't understand?"  
  
"Not just you Flowey but trust me everyone wants to save you. No there are events of the resets that even you are unaware of."  
  
"Y.. You're serious aren't you."  
  
"Flowey .. brace yourself."  
  
"Good god what now?"  
  
Frisk closed their eyes and when they reopened them Chara's red shone from within.  
  
"Hello .. brother."  
  
Flowey immediately bolted to the far side of the room in abject terror. For a moment Chara was ashamed at the feeling of superiority they felt when they saw him cowering in the corner. As far away from them as physically possible. Pushing it down with a one hundred ton anvil of self loathing they followed Flowey into the corner of them room and sat down in front of him legs crossed.  
  
"I know I've earned that .. but please stop. I just want to talk."  
  
"Now you want to talk! What did you do with Frisk! Chara closed their eyes. When they opened them again Frisk responded.  
  
"Right here Flowey." And once again changed back to Chara.  
  
"I .. I don't .. understand .. I .. You .. You would have killed me! You wanted to kill all those people!"  
  
"Azzy .. I."  
  
"Don't Azzy me!" Flowey roared. Or as close to a roar as you can get when you are a talking daisy. This time however it was Frisk who responded.  
  
"Asriel please ... listen to them .. there are things .. you don't know."  
  
"I .. I .. Okay Frisk .. Okay."  
  
"I'm going to have to begin the story."  
  
"Huh .. why?"  
  
"Chara is crying."  
  
"Ha .. good one no they aren't Chara never cr .." Flowey stopped dead noticing Frisk's look.  
  
"Oh .. right .. yeah .. things I don't know."  
  
"I will start from the beginning .." Said Frisk.  
  
An hour or so later. the cave was silent. Just Chara sitting in front of what had become of their brother. Who had an expression on his face words can not do justice.  
  
"Azzy I .. I'm so .. so sorry."  
  
"Don't be .. your soul was broken from the start .. just like mine." Flowey replies starting calmly back into Chara's eyes. His expression .. oddly serene.  
  
"I ruined everything."  
  
"Chara .. honestly .. I just don't know what to think right now. The you then .. the you now .. did I ever really meet you before today?"  
  
"No .. I .. I don't know .. but that's the worst of it Azzy .. It was ME. I .. there was so much hate in me so much anger and bitter resentment. It .. drowned out everything else. Any good I might of had just a tiny voice in a sea of filth. But.. H..how can I ask your forgiveness? I deceived you .. I .. I killed you .. WHY AM I EVEN STILL HERE!?."  
  
Flowey is taken aback by Chara's sudden outburst and so is Frisk. Chara seems to lose control in that moment. Beating their fists on the ground as tears begin to fall.  
  
"Enough!" It was Frisk. Flowey pauses for a moment taking in what just happened before collecting himself and responding.  
  
"Don't think I'll ever get used to you two just swapping like that."

'Sorry sometimes .. sometimes it all just gets the best of me ...' Said Chara in Frisk's mind. Frisk responded with a silent 'I know.' Before addressing Flowey.  
  
"It was weird for us too but that's besides the point. There is a villain in this story and it's the wizard that started all this. The cold hard truth is that neither of you two are to blame. So just hold on a little longer Asriel. Your family is coming for you. Whether you like it or not!"  
  
A relatively short distance away .. in waterfall a group of scientists huddled around a strange machine. Leading them where Alphys and Sans with Toriel organising runners and getting supplies. An excited atmosphere pervaded the clearing. As of days of patient work finally nearing completion. Wordlessly the two scientists running the machine exchanged smiles and activated the device.  
  
At first there was a hum .. and then a tug that seemed to try and suck reality into the wall in waterfall for just a split second before reality snapped back. Then slowly fading in from some other .. ethereal realm. A large grey door appeared where none had been before.  
  
"... Holy Shit." Said Alphys.  
  
"Language my dear." replied Toriel.  
  
"I think it can be forgiven this once my dear. After all ... it worked!"  
  
"I..I We need to call Frisk! .. call everyone! I .. It's time!" Alphys stuttered fumbling nervously to try and find Frisk's number in her phone. She was just starting to shake when Toriel placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I Will do the honours dear .. its' ok." She spared a glance at her Husband but he was still just staring at the door. A far away look in his eye. 'I wonder what this must be like for him .. losing his father like that and never remembering. My father was different he died in bed at a great old age .. surrounded by his loved ones and it still tore me apart.' Silently Toriel resolved to support her husband once more. Reaffirming the love she felt for him. But She had a job to do so taking out her phone she dialled Frisk's number. It wasn't long before they picked up.  
  
"Oh .. hi Mom! It's unusual for you to call at this time. What can I do for you?" Toriel was sure she heard a gasp in the background but dismissed it.  
  
"My Child! We have excellent news! We found the door! The one to Gaster! It was so sudden but here it is! How soon can you get here?"  
  
"Umm..give me 10 minutes!?"  
  
"Sweetie ... where are you?"  
  
"The Ruins .. talking with an old friend."  
  
"I don't understand what old friend do .. you .. have .. in .. the ..." Frisk's meaning digs into Toriel's chest like a stone. The surge of emotion is painful tearing at her control. But with years of practice she barely keeps her voice level.  
  
"Frisk .."  
  
"Yes?" Frisk replied a smile coming to their features as they gently laid their phone down next to Flowey.  
  
"T..tell him I'm coming okay? Tell him not to worry. And to keep warm. A .. and tell him to eat .. do flowers eat? Well .. T..tell him anyway! for good measure! And tell him It will be ok .. and that everyone is going to be safe. And .. tell him I love him .. no matter what!"  
  
"M..mother?" It was Flowey.  
  
"A .. Asriel .." Of course she had known he was still around. Yet She hadn't dared talk to him. For fear of .. this. She was his mother .. she had felt him kick and fidget below her heart .. waiting to be born. She had taught him how to BE a person. She had two husbands in her life but no one being was closer to her than this boy. How did you even know what to say at a time like this?  
  
"Mother I .. tha." But Toriel had hung up.  
  
"I ... I need to go somewhere ..." Toriel suddenly cried out. Much louder than her usual tone. Sans turned around startled seeing the tears in Toriel's eyes.  
  
"Tori .. what on earth." Sans remarked looking startled by Toriel's sudden show of emotion.  
  
"Just .. just hold the fort ok .. I'm going .. alone." Toriel didn't waste another word. Her feet where moving. This wasn't about what to say anymore. All of that felt trivial and pointless. She had never ran so fast in her life. Honestly she wasn't sure what was moving her forward? Was it instinct? Was it emotion? It certainly wasn't logic. The Damn had burst. Those silent feelings she had kept inside during months of tedious research where finally free. And they where running the show. Her body screamed in protest as she sprinted through Snowdin. By the time she reached the door of the ruins she was covered in sweat but it didn't even slow her down.  
  
She burst into Chara's grave causing Frisk to jump, Clearly startled. They where fiddling with Frisk's phone. No doubt trying to call her back. But she had dropped her phone in her haste. Stupid .. she thought to herself .. why had she come here She didn't need to SEE him She needed to HELP him isn't that what she had been telling herself this whole time .. but her feet where still slowly moving forward. The entire room was silent as Toriel slowly walked up to Flowey and got down on her knees. Timidly she moved her large paws forward caressing his petals ever so lightly. Afraid of hurting her son's delicate form.  
  
"... My boy?"  
  
Flowey felt the touch of her fur. The sound of her voice .. It had been so long .. so very very long. And it wasn't like last time at all. As her tears began to fall landing on his petals and sliding off like morning dew. Flowey felt something he hadn't felt since the first day he had awoken as a flower.  
  
Hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Flowey/Asriel I have decided to refer to him as Flowey in his flower form .. In general. Except when someone uses his real name to prove a point. Or where it would be unnatural. I can't imagine Toriel calling her son 'Flowey'. While this may be a bit confusing I'm going to assume you all are smart cookies and can handle a character with two names =)


End file.
